


Uni, Beer and Science

by Oliver_Harvey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 26,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner is your average Uni Physics student. That is until a party gets out of hand and Tony Stark (literally) falls into his life. Yet this isn't your usual love story, and although Bruce prefers fact to fiction, he can't help but wish he could be in his own book with Tony and live out their happily ever after. Steve Rogers has other plans...</p><p>Then, finally, the couple gets to be alone an do their own thing, and live their own lives in a flat. Oh poor Bruce and Tony; nothing ever seems to go to plan. This time, Natasha and Clint's lives are turned upside down as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beer, The Cafe, The Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/gifts).



"Oi Banner! Where d'you put the remote?" He called from the sofa. "It's probably in the bag of pretzels from the movie last night!" I shouted back. I regained my focus and continued writing my Physics essay. "A study of a radiation and its harms/uses" was quite a hard essay to write, especially as there was so much to say about Gamma.

"Still can't find it Bruce!" I rolled my eyes and got up from my desk. I rummaged around in the piles of washing up and found the TV remote buried under countless pots and pans. "Here you go," I said, chucking the remote at his face. "Ouch. Nerd." I laughed at his reaction. "You seeing Nat this evening?" I asked cautiously. Clint was quiet for a few minutes.

"I hope so. I got her flowers and everything." A burst of laughter left my mouth before I could stop it and he scowled at me. "Sorry Clint. Try and make her feel wanted, yeah? Oh and don't bring her back here?" Clint gave me a questioning look. "Why? Are you bringing someone home?" He winked at me, being sarcastic.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. No, but I find her rather scary and you know I'm not good around other people." He got up from the sofa and tried to read my essay. "Oh come on, Nat isn't 'other people', she's like me!" I filed away my essay ready for handing it in the next day. "But I've known you since we were four. I've known Nat, in total, for a matter of hours. You never bring here over here."

"That's because you get all weird and quiet. To be honest, you're irritating like that. If you were just yourself then it would be a lot easier." I sighed and sat on the sofa, joined by Clint a minute later. "Look, if I were Nat then I imagine she'd want to be with just you. I don't like coming back to my room to see my roommate when I thought I were going to he alone, so why should she be treated any different?"

Clint groaned and turned up the volume in the TV. "Tell you what, I'll go out for the evening and then you can bring her back here ok?" I was trying to make an effort for Nat's sake. Clint was a lovely guy but he was a hell of a slob, taking short cuts if he could. We watched the rest of the program and he got changed, ready to meet Nat from her room on the lower floor. I, on the other hand, simply put on my jumper and went downstairs to the internet cafe, taking my laptop with me. "Good luck Clint!" I called, closing the door firmly behind me.

I didn't have many friends on campus, and I liked it that way. It kept me out of socially awkward situations and I was then also less likely to reveal my hidden side which often scared people. Clint had only seen my like it once when he managed to spill coffee over my final essay last year. The writing was ruined and I had to do all 3-months worth of work in one night. Suffice to say I've had to be held back a year because of it.

I arrived in the cafe and bought myself a cup of coffee. Choosing the comfy sofa's, I sat down and began typing on my laptop. I could hear a party in the conference room next-door and kept my fingers crossed mentally that it wouldn't spill over into the cafe. A few hours into the evening, I put my head back to have a nap. I knew I couldn't head back to the room until the early hours of the morning, so I'd better keep my energy up.

There was a sudden crash and a pane of glass between the conference room and the cafe smashed into thousands of tiny pieces. I stood up in shock and hurried to the person who had fallen through. I helped him up and brushed the shards of glass off of him without bothering to see who he was first. I was in for another shock when I did. "Stark?" I whispered.

A very drunk Tony Stark grinned at me and offered his hand for me to shake. I did so, using it as a way to steady him. The older students running the cafe interrupted the rest of the party-goers and everyone went back to their rooms. I sat Tony down in the opposite seat to my comfy sofa chair and gave him the rest if my coffee.

He took a minute to clear his head and then looked at me in silence. "I have no idea who the hell you are, but I'm going to tell you a secret. You know, 'cause I'm great like that. I mean, everyone loves me, right?" I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Tony lent closer to me, as if to whisper. Instead, he rather loudly said "I'm as fabulously gay as a little fluffy unicorn that farts rainbows! Blueberry?" I looked down and there was a packet of space-ready dried blueberries in his hand. I said no and he popped one casually into his mouth.

"So yeah, stranger. Do you like blueberries then? Or do you just want me to leave?" I felt myself wanting to get closer to him, to feel his lips on mine. I shook my head. "No, I'm on a diet. Just lentils and low-carbs." He chuckled and ate another blueberry. "Well that sucks!" I laughed with him.

With no warning, he held my chin and tilted my head, placing a soft kiss on my mouth. "I think I should get you back to your room..." I said slowly, not wanting to stop talking to the eye candy of the university. He laughed and agreed. I put my laptop behind the counter and helped walk him back to his room.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce wakes up and realises what happened last night was actually real. No biggie.

I woke up early and made my way downstairs to work on my laptop in piece. I had a horrid feeling that Nat had stayed the night. I opened up my unfinished essay and began typing, although I felt myself getting distracted. Yellow and black striped tape had been put over the broken pane of glass. I thought back to the most beautiful man I'd ever met. Then there was the kiss...

"With no warning, he held my chin and tilted my head, placing a soft kiss on my mouth. "I think I should get you back to your room..." I said slowly, not wanting to stop talking to the eye candy of the university."

I put my head in my hands. No-one had ever seen me like that. Ok, so maybe it was just him being drunk but surely it had to mean something? Just as if I couldn't fill my head with any more Tony-related stuff, he walked into the cafe and sat down in front of me. He was looked a lot more serious than he did last night.

"Tell me honestly." He said, his voice monotone. "Did I make a move on you last night?" I gulped. "I can't tell what was in my dreams and what happened. I can't even remember your name, sorry." I laughed as convincingly as I could. "Um, well you were very drunk," I began. Tony put his head in his hands and groaned. "What did I do?" He asked quietly.

I recounted the moment he broke the pane of glass, to when I put him in his bed and then left his room. I mentioned the kiss, but went quickly, trying not to make it obvious. "Oh I'm so sorry little guy." I laughed nervously. "My name's Bruce, actually. Tony blushed magenta. "I actually knew that..." Tony whispered. I gave him a confused look and he said, "I've known who you are for a while. I sit next to Barton, Clint Barton in one of my lectures and he talked about you for a bit. Anyway..." He trailed off, his pink cheeks getting a deeper red by the second.

I moved closer towards him and looked at him properly, moving his head up so he had to look at me back. "Just say it Tony. Don't make me assume, and please don't leave me wondering like you did last night." I could feel the salty water welling up in the corners of my eyes. Tony sighed and opened his mouth to speak. No words came out. He closed his eyes from a moment, as if to compose himself, and then he lent forwards, held my head with his hands, and kissed my firmly on the lips. I naturally wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. Unfortunately, the coffee table got between us and Tony sat back, although he still had his fingers intertwined with my small ears.

I didn't know whether to smile or not, but I imagine I was doing a bit of both. Tony grinned and stroked the side of my face gently with his thumb. "Thank goodness for alcohol Bruce, otherwise I'd never had had the courage to talk to you." I laughed and sat back in my chair. "That's not a moral thing thing to say, is it?" We both laughed and I said, "Do you fancy coming up to my room? I could make you some coffee or something?" Tony nodded and he took my hand. I flinched slightly, but calmed down when I saw his smile. His beautiful, charming smile.


	3. Clintasha VS Brony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few months after the last chapter. Their relationship has progressed (hurray).

"What's my favourite colour?" I asked Tony. He squinted at me, like he did whenever he thought hard. "Green?" He said with a strained voice. I sighed and put a large cross next to our list of questions. I had refused to go out drinking, so Natasha suggested we played a "couples quiz" to see which of us knows the most about each other. Her and Clint, versus myself and Tony. Unfortunately, Tony was doing rather poorly.

"Sorry Bruce. It's the first colour that came to mind and then it just stuck and you know?" I shook my head and turned to Clint. "Nat, what's my favourite colour?" The red head thought for a moment and answered "purple?" Clint grinned and hugged her tight, putting a tick next to the question. "For future reference Tony, that's my favourite colour." I counted up our score (23/72) and shared it with Clint. "We won!" he cheered. "What was your score?" I asked. "69/72" Natasha replied. They fell on one another on the sofa and began to kiss in a way that made me feel incredibly awkward. 

I excused myself and went to make some tea. Tony followed me in and lent against the cabinets. "What's up with you? You've been all uptight and angry for days!" I ignored him and stuffed random spoonfuls of instant coffee into my mug. He grabbed my arm and stood close to me, his face just a breath away from mine. "Bruce. I'm here to help you with whatever you're facing. Tell me what's wrong." I looked at my feet and I could feel tears starting to gather and were threatening to make an appearance on my cheeks.

"I heard someone saying you're seeing Steve Rogers." I muttered. Tony gasped and stood back from me, running a hand through his thick, black hair. "How can you think that's true? Who said that?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Just rumours." He sighed and held my hands. I looked up at him and sniffed, still trying not to cry. Tony smiled at me and moved part of my curly hair out of my eyes and pulled me close to his chest. He placed his arms carefully around me and I hugged him back.

"Don't listen to rumours, Bruce. Concentrate on what's important and what's fact, like you do with Physics." I blushed and giggled slightly, as Tony put a hand on my cheek and brought me towards him. He kissed me gently on the lips, as his hands weaved through my hair. "Oh, um, sorry guys," Clint stuttered awkwardly. I moved away from Tony and felt my cheeks burning red. Clint walked back out of the kitchen, leaving me and tony in peace again. "Sorry for believing fiction over fact," I said. Tony stroked my cheek and hugged me again. "Now where's my coffee?"


	4. Fixed Glass, Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some bro talk between Clint and Bruce. Come on Clint, we all know that Bruce prefers Natasha to you! Some time has passed between this chapter and the last, but it's finally starting to get interesting. This chapter is short, but the next one follows on and explains everything.

"What are you doing down here?" Clint asked me. I was trying to do some Physics in the cafe. Alone. "Work." I said. He nodded and sat down opposite me. He looked around for a bit and said, "They've finally fixed the glass Tony smashed then?" I gave him a glare. "Ah, sorry mate. You two still not talking?" I ignored him and pretended to write my essay.

"You know it really stinks that Rogers broke you up. You guys were great together, what with all the science." Again I stayed silent. Clint took out his phone and scrolled through it, before speaking into it. "Hi Nat, yeah, it's me. I think you need to come round the cafe and talk with Bruce. He won't talk to me. Of course I tried! Look, he prefers you anyway. Thank you. Bye." He put his phone back in his trouser pocket, stood up, and put his hand on my shoulder. "Things will get better Bruce. I promise."

Soon enough Natasha came into the cafe, presumably from a lecture, and got a coffee. "Hey Bruce. What you doing?" She asked. After getting to know her, Nat became a close friend. I sighed and said, "Well it's meant to be a Physics essay, but I just can't think straight." I blushed and avoided her gaze. She said nothing but drank her coffee. Almost half an hour passed before I had a clear enough head to speak again. "Do you mind if we talk in my flat? I don't want people to overhear." She smiled at me and we walked up together.

"So tell me everything. What happened Bruce?" she said when we sat down on the sofa. I took a breath and explained the entire event.


	5. Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows immediately on from the previous chapter in the form of a flashback. It's a bit long but it's certainly interesting.

I made myself a coffee, and Tony a cup of tea for when he woke up. It seemed to work though. I would wake up at 7 to work on my assignments and make Tony a cup of tea. He would then get out of bed at around 9, and he would tell me to calm down and have some fun. We would then play a game like Monopoly or just watch some TV. Then we'd have to go to a lecture and the morning had begun. Perfection.

This morning was exactly the same, except Tony wouldn't get off of his phone. "Something interesting on there?" I asked, trying to hug him over the sofa as I handed him his tea. He turned the screen off and said, "Oh nothing. What time is your lecture?" I sat beside him and laughed. "At 10 like it is every single morning?" He stayed silent again and drank his tea.

The day went by slowly as his strange behavior chiseled away at me. What was wrong with him? Had I done something? After a day of Gamma radiation education, I was sat in the cafe with Clint. The next thing I know, a loud bang echoes from the glass paneling which tony had broken through when we first properly met. Out of natural human curiosity, I looked for the source of the noise. I dropped my cup of coffee on the floor when I saw Steve Rogers kissing my Tony.

"Oh Bruce," Clint whispered. His voice was barley audible as my ears went numb. My eyes fixed onto Tony. My brain forgot how to function. Before I stopped to think clearly and take appropriate action like any aspiring scientist, I ran around the corner and into the conference room where Tony was. I paused to look at him, to see if he was enjoying the moment. I couldn't tell because of Rogers' mop of blonde hair. "You liar!" I yelled. "You absolute, shitting, cow-bag, song-of-a-bitch liar!" Steve turned to face me, and blocked Tony from my view. 

Steve Rogers was a rugby fanatics and was probably the most buff person on campus. He was also much taller than 6ft, compared to me being 5ft8". "Get away from my boyfriend," I said through gritted teeth. Steve just grinned. "It just so happens your boyfriend doesn't like you anymore." He said. My heart didn't just shatter, it melted, exploded, internally combusted until i didn't exist. "Say something else so I can punch your irritating face." He laughed at me and stepped forwards. A small crowd had gathered outside the room, but I couldn't see for looking.

"Tony has been texting me for days. He asked me to come and see him. He begged me for a way to get rid of you." I felt my fists curling up into tight balls of fury. "I hate you!" I ran at him and landed a punch directly on his nose. Blood started to trickle down his face and he seemed shocked at the force of my fist. "What's the matter wimp?" I taunted him. "Never seen me angry? Nah, you're right; you haven't. This is me angry!" I walloped his jaw and heard it dislocate. He fell onto his knees with the sharp pain, but I was blinded by my anger. 

I hit him again, this time my hands were locked together and they came crashing down on the back of his head. Steve flopped unconscious onto the conference room floor. Lecturers and tutors started to run into the room with us as I started to hit Rogers' face over and over again. It took four people to literally lift me off of him. I didn't bother looking back at Tony. I was so confused at the whole thing. I wanted to hurt him so badly, just like I had Steve but I felt bad for thinking like that. "I'm sorry," I mumbled to the staff calming me down in the first aid room. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." The pain from my hands finally seeped into reality and I saw properly again. My knuckles were raw and bleeding. My hair was messy. My legs felt like glucose. Always the scientist. Apart from when anger takes over.


	6. Revenge Is. Well. Interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally calm after explaining the storm of his break up with Tony, a phone call changes everything and puts not only Bruce in danger, but Tony as well. Can he forgive and forget?
> 
> P.S: The conversation between them on the phone could get a bit confusing. I've done what I can, but hey ho.

"Woah," Nat said slowly. I nodded. I drank a sip of the coffee she had made me and felt it's warmth seep into my cold hands. "So now I'm on probation. Or something in disciplinary-talk. Basically I can't thump anyone again or they'll kick me out." She sighed and pushed my falling glasses back up the bridge of my nose for me. I sniffed, wiping a rogue tear away. "I don't know what to say, Bruce. Has Tony even talked to you?"

I threw my phone onto the sofa and she scrolled through the list of missed calls from Tony. "Why don't you reply? he obviously wants to talk." I shrugged and took another sip of my drink. Coffee usually makes everything better. Maybe if I keep drinking it, I'll drown in coffee and- "It's ringing Bruce. Answer it." Natasha said bluntly. I shook m head and buried my face into my arms. She answers the call anyway and said, "Yes he's here. No, it's Natasha. I know you want to talk to him. I'll hold the phone to his ear and force him to listen to you. Yes, I know. Whatever Tony. Explain that to Bruce."

I felt the phone press against my ear and I could hear Tony on the other end of the line. He was either out of breath or crying... "You have five minutes before I have a mental breakdown and smash your face like I did to your boyfriend." I mumbled. I heard him sigh and he began his rambling.

"Ok so i don't know what the rumours are but yeah, I'm with Steve. No, I didn't intend it. We got talking in a lecture and he then followed me to the cafe where I was coming to surprise you. Anyway, he told me to go into the conference room so we could talk. When I did, I went to smile at you and the next thing I knew, he started to kiss me!"

"I know you idiot. I was there, remember?"

"Oh right, yeah, sorry. Please believe me when I say I don't want to be with him!"

Tony was whispering now, as if he was trying not to be heard by someone.

"Tony? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just listen. I still want to be with you Bruce. I just have to break it to Steve slowly, otherwise he can get upset and. You know?"

I remained silent. I didn't know. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

"When he gets angry he can hurt people. But that's not important! What's important is that you're ok. Are you? Please say you are Bruce. God, I miss you."

Natasha was giving me the look. You know that look that girls do that means they somehow know what you're thinking and they know what you want to do, but you don't have the courage to do it? If that made sense, then that's the look she was giving me. I couldn't prevent myself from crying at Tony's words though.

"Just tell me where you are and I'll come meet you. Ok? Tony, do you hear me? Tony?"

I looked up at Nat and the cheeky smile was no longer on her face. I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me as she called Clint. She ran after me calling my name but all I could think of was finding Tony. I had been told Steve's room number so I'd avoid it. Like that was going to happen now.


	7. Never Leave, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finally has his chance to make up with Tony <3

"Rogers! Let me in!" I shouted at the door. Nat wasn't bothering to shut me up, but she did look embarrassed as the other students peeked a head around their doors. I banged my fist on the door a couple of times, demanding I be let inside. Suddenly, I could hear muffled conversations from inside Steve's room. "Tony?" I called and the conversation stopped. Footsteps thumped towards the door and it swung open. Steve Rogers' muscular upper body was in my face. Sometimes my small height is a real issue.

"Go away Banner. I would have thought you'd get the idea by now; Tony doesn't want to be with you anymore." I laughed sarcastically and punched him in the crown jewels. As he fell against the door frame in pain, I squeezed past him and searched hurriedly for Tony. Maybe my height was a benefit. After looking in the lounge and the tiny kitchen, I opened the door to Steve's bedroom. Tony was sat, slumped against the bed. He looked up at me and I hugged him tightly, our heads buried into each other's necks. 

"What happened to your eye?" I asked, rubbing my hand along his cheek. He smiled up at me and held my hand to his face. "It doesn't matter. Please can we just go to the cafe and have a coffee?" I nodded, and held his hand. When we got to the doorway, Steve was lying on the floor, groaning. Natasha was standing above him, her shoe in her hand. "What did you do?" I said. She flicked a loose hair out of her face and grinned. "He came on to me, so I showed him no." Tony looked at me, confused. "Showed him no?" I hushed him and went downstairs to the cafe.

"Right. Now you have your coffee, can you tell me why you have a black eye?" I took a sip of my coffee. "Basically he got a bot over-the-top and kept telling me that he loved me, but no-one else could know. That's why he wanted to keep me to himself. He's actually harmless. I think" I put a hand on his shoulder and Natasha said goodbye to us. "I'm going to go out with Clint. See you guys later!" 

After she left, I made put my hands on Tony's face, turning his head to look at me. I put my forehead on his and I felt him smile. I traced the edge of his lips with my thumb, before kissing him softly. It only took him a second to respond, and he wrapped his arms around my middle, pulling me lose to him. When we ran out of breath, we pulled away but kept close together. "Please never leave me?" I whispered. "I can't imagine m world without you now." Tony giggled and held my head to his chest. "Me neither."


	8. Forgive or Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is back with Bruce but he's badly shaken up...

A week later and Tony's eye had finally stopped looking like a miniature plum, and more like his actual eye. "Have you finished your essay yet?" I asked, handing him a cup of coffee. He was sat on the sofa in mine and Clint's room, and had been for nearly an hour. He didn't seem to hear me so I nudged him. "Hmm? Sorry, were you talking to me?" I smiled at him, rubbing the side of his arm. "Have you finished your engineering essay? It's due in tomorrow." He groaned and put his head in his hands. "I totally forgot! Oh I give up; they'll kick me off the course sooner or later." He mumbled.

I got up and took out his laptop from his rucksack, dumping it on the coffee table in front of him. "Right. We 're going to do this together. If you can find your essay sheet, I'll ask you some questions and write it for you. Is that ok?" For a moment, I saw a flicker of something in his eye. Was it a remnant of the old Tony? This Tony was on-edge most of the time, and flinched whenever I touched him.

He nodded and I sat beside him, pulling his head to my chest. I kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Like I said Tony, I can't imagine a world without you. I'm here for you and that promise will stand as long as Stone Henge has. Which is a long time, by the way." He sniggered and I smiled. There was still hope that he would come out of his cocoon and return to his former self. 

He found his essay sheet and I began typing his essay. I asked him the odd question when I didn't know the answer myself, and he rested his head on my lap so he was close to me and could also see what I was writing. About a page into the essay, he sat up and stared at me. I ignored him at first, as I was in coursework mode, but after a while it was like his puppy eyes were begging me to look at him.

"Look, you won't have anything to hand in tomorrow if-" He suddenly placed his hands around my face and pulled me in for a long, emotional kiss. "Sorry," he muttered afterwards. "I'll let you get on with your work." He clambered off of the sofa and made his way into my tiny bedroom. Not sure what to do next, I saved the essay and shut down his laptop.

"Tony?" I said at the doorway. "If you want something, or need something, just let me know ok?" He was lying stiff on my bed. It was as if he resembled a log. He muttered something so I went and sat on the bed beside him. "What did you say?" I asked, stroking his untidy fringe. He looked up at me, his eyes full of something I hadn't seen in him before - regret. "Would you mind just lying here with me? I can't sleep." He looked ashamed. I nodded and lay down behind him. He turned to face me, and put his head against my chest. Silently, he picked up my arms and wrapped them around himself before closing his eyes. 

I held back my tears as I watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, but he never wanted to cuddle like this. Usually it was just, well, straight to it. I stroked the side of his face as if he were a baby, and whispered, "No matter how he treated you, I will always love you, Tony Stark." I kissed him on his forehead and I saw the sides of his mouth rise. He was smiling. He was peaceful. He was utterly beautiful.


	9. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Bruce and Tony's University journey together. I hope you enjoyed it :)

A week later, I was spell-checking Clint's latest essay attempt when Tony smashed open the door and went straight into my bedroom. I didn't get a look at his face, but he had been getting back to his old self. True, he still needed me to fall asleep, but I wasn't about to change that. "Hang on Clint," I said. I opened the door and Tony was crying into a pillow. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him, hugging him tightly. "Has Steve been talking to you again? What's up?" He sat up and wiped his eyes. "I've been kicked off of my engineering course. I have the rest of term to leave campus." I held his head to my chest and comforted him as he started to cry again. "Is there nothing you can do to prove you'll get back on track? I thought your essay would have improved your grade or something?"

He shook his head. "I forgot to hand it in. I even forgot to go to the last few lectures. I just, I can't think straight." I sighed and held him tighter. "I'm going to sort this out, just you wait. There's just a couple of weeks left until the end of my course. You can stay here with me and Clint, and I'l sort you, us, out." I kissed him on the forehead and lay down on the bed with him. "Thank you," he mumbled, holding my hand tightly. "I don't deserve you." 

I giggled and stroked his hair, kissing his neck. "Why's that?" Part of me didn't want to know because I'm terrible at taking compliments, but the other half of me is too curious to let it go. He rolled over and looked up at me, his face deadly serious. "Because you're perfect. Your adorable, loving, and you'd do anything to make me happy. If I thought I was good enough for you I-" he paused and looked away from me.

I pulled at his arm. "Have I ever said you weren't good enough for me? If I didn't want you to be with me, I wouldn't have helped with your work. I wouldn't have held you whilst you slept." His bottom lip started to tremble. "But. You could meet someone else. You could have so much more than-" I held his head in my hands and kissed him passionately. Only when I ran out of breath did I pull away. "Don't ever say that again." Thoughts littered my mind of what to say next. Then it hit me: there was only one thing left to say.

"I love you."

He kissed me back, pulling me on top of him. 

"I love you too."


	10. Take-Away Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of a sequel-type jump. It is two years after Tony and Bruce left University. Tony was kicked out of his course and Bruce graduated his Physics course. Now the couple live together and their relationship just keeps growing. But something people can't be left in the past...

"What do you fancy for dinner?" I called into the living room. Tony walked into the kitchen behind me, and put his arms around my middle, resting his head on my shoulders. "Whatever you want, cutie." I felt his lips on my neck and I grinned like a child in the sweet shop. "Ok, I vote pizza." I couldn't help but laugh as he sighed. "Just tell me what you want for dinner, and I'll order it."

He spun me round and held me close, kissing my softly on my neck. "Hmm..." He was silent as he kissed his way to my mouth and then smiled at me, letting me stare into his eyes. "Curry," he muttered. I laughed and pushed him away, dialing the Indian take-way's number into my mobile. "Which curry do you want?" I asked, flicking through the menu. Tony picked the menu out of my hands and threw it behind him.

"I hope you're going to pick that up Mr," I said. He smirked and took my phone out of my hand. "Are you really going to ignore me?" He said. I sniggered and kissed him quickly. "What do you mean, ignore you?" I snaked my arms around his middle, taking his head in my hands. He smiled at me and our lips met in a heated moment. "I'll order dinner later then?" My cheeks began to burn. I still wasn't used to having him to myself. It was two years since we left university, and everyday I wake up ecstatic that Tony is still beside me.

Suddenly, he picked me up and placed me on the worktop, kissing me rapidly. "You're going to have to stop going to the gym at this rate," I said between kisses. I felt him smile and he carried me through to the tiny bedroom of our flat. It wasn't big or flashy, but it was home and allowed us to be together. Finally.


	11. Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average morning, but is Bruce hiding something?

I woke up to the sun shining through the blinds and into my eyes. I groaned and picked up my glasses from the side cupboard. "Tony?" I grumbled. He sighed heavily and pulled the duvet over his head. "I'll make you some coffee," I said, going into the kitchen. My eyes bleary, I made two cups of coffee and ignored my vibrating phone. "Here you go." I waved the mug over his head until he came round to the smell of roasted coffee beans. "Oh, cheers. I love being woken up with a mug above my head." I hit him softly and he took the mug, taking a sip. "Any plans for today then?" he asked me.

My hands were wrapped tightly around my cup and I blew on the drink to cool it down. It ended up getting steam on my gasses, which Tony laughed at. "Well as I don't start my work placement 'till next Tuesday, I'll probably go shopping." He took my mug from my hands, and place it beside his own. "Are you sure don't don't want to stay here with me?" He winked. I climbed back onto the bed and sat close to him, smelling the coffee on his breath. "You have work." I pushed him over and he proceeded to fall out of the other side of the bed. "There was no need for that!" He joked. We laughed and I went back to the kitchen to make myself some toast. 

Tony followed me and started to hug me from behind when he noticed my phone was still showing "new message: unknown". He picked it up and unlocked the screen. I had no idea how he knew my password, but I could trust him not to do anything stupid. "Have you seen these?" He showed me my phone, putting it right in front of my face. I moved his hand out of the way and put a couple of slices of bread in the toaster. We had a toaster and a microwave. Maybe one day we could afford an oven, right?

"No, I've been trying to make your breakfast so you won't be late for work!" He held his hands up like he was being arrested in an old-fashioned movie and grinned at me. "Alright, grumpy. No need to snap?" I rolled my eyes just as the toaster flew up the pieces of toast. I plonked Tony's on a plate and pushed it into his chest. "Take it. Eat it. Go to work. We need the money." I said, putting Nutella onto my own slice of toast.

"Hang on," He said. "Since when did you care about money? We're not in debt or anything, are we?" For the first time that morning, he looked serious. I shook my head and sat down on our worn-out fifth-hand sofa with him. "No, I just. Let's just say I know your birthday is coming up soon so I want to make it special. I can only do that with money." I looked at the wall in front so he could look at me in too much detail. He had an annoying habit of being able to tell when I could lie...

What I'd told him wasn't a lie though, not as such. I just wasn't being direct with him. there was nothing wrong with that, surely? "Oh, ok then." He mumbled, finishing his toast. He put the plate down on the floor and held me close to him. "Are you sure I can't take the day off to be with you?" He started kissing the side of my head, stopping at my neck. "Certainly not. You have to get me money so I can treat you, remember?" I held his chin and pulled it down towards me, kissing him with all of the force I could. I wished we could mess around all day, but he really did have to go to work. 

I pulled away from him and I heard a breath escape from his lungs. "What?" I asked, trying to flirt. I still wasn't sure I'd mastered the cheeky side to romance. I was much more of a date-night type of guy. Tony tried to muster some words in reply, but it looked as if I'd achieve to render him speechless. Knowing I had won our argument, I kissed him lightly on his cheek and went to take a shower. "Go to work!" I called from the bathroom.


	12. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce goes shopping. Simple, right? Maybe not when a face from the past shows up.

I wondered around the shopping area for a short while before entering a clothing shop. I filed through the various styles of shirts, jeans, shoes and scarfs, spending about twenty minutes on each. Not finding anything, I made my way to a jewelry shop. I couldn't help but look over the engagement rings, taking in the diamonds, the rare gems, the gold and the platinum. Then I saw the prices and my heart deflated. I wanted to prove to Tony how much he meant to me, but I just couldn't afford to do it. 

"No way! Bruce Banner?" A voice came from behind me. I spun round and couldn't believe my eyes to see Bucky Barnes. We used to be inseparable in High School. In our last year, we went to a house party. Needless to say we both got smashed and he tried to kiss me. I suppose I panicked at the time; I never thought I would be gay. It's thanks to Bucky, I'm with Tony.

"Um, yeah," I muttered, running a hand through my messy hair. The bottom half of his face seemed filled to the brim with his smile. He walked toward me and hugged me, his body smothering me because of our size difference. "Wow this is great. It's been like, what, seven years? Yeah, seven years since graduation." I laughed nervously, getting flashbacks of our High School antics. "So what have you been doing then?" I asked. I figured he wasn't going to leave without a decent conversation.

"Ah, well I did some work for a local mechanics, and then I went into the Army. Been there ever since," He said, grinning like a proud child. I nodded, trying to seem interested. "What about you?" he asked. "Ah well, I did five years at Uni, and the odd bit of work in the last couple of years." I smiled at him. I was fed up with talking to be honest. "How's the relationship side to things?" He said, shifting his weight onto his other foot. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was nervous to ask. 

I took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth. He'd never hurt me and our friendship only fell through because I left to go to University. "I'm with someone right now actually. It's quite serious as well." I felt a smug smile print onto my face. He nodded and said, "Me too actually." Just as he said that, Steve Rogers walked around the corner. Rogers didn't look at me at all, and instead walked straight into Bucky's arms. They kissed dramatically until Bucky pushed Steve off of him.

"Uh, Stevie, this is Bruce. We used to be best mates in High School." Steve turned around and his jaw hit the floor. "Stevie?" Rogers held up a hand and Bucky stopped talking. "What are you doing here?" Steve asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe shopping? I'm allowed to have a life, you know." He laughed sarcastically. "Does that include stealing my boyfriend and beating me up for good measure? Twice!" Bucky started to look between us, blatantly confused.

"Steve decided it was a good idea to make out with my boyfriend in a public place and then keep him in his room so he wouldn't come back to me." It took all of my strength to keep my voice at a steady level. "When was this, Stevie?" Bucky placed a hand on Steve's overly-muscular arms. "It was two years ago Bucky. Nothing you need to worry about. Bruce just hates me for some reason." I gave Bucky an apologetic look and he took a firm hold of Steve's hand. 

"Look, it was nice meeting you again Bruce. Come on Steve, we've got some more shopping to do." Rogers looked disappointed but walked away with Bucky. "Oh and Bruce?" He called. "I'll add you on Facebook so we can meet up some time, yeah?" I nodded my head and waved, breathing a sigh of relief.

I didn't know whether I should tell Tony or let it slip away. I decided to think about it on the bus journey home. Getting out my phone, I texted Tony to tell him I'd got something for dinner and that I'd be home soon. I couldn't help but wonder what would be best for him; tell him that Steve is in our local area, or keep it quiet. He was back to his old self after a year and a half of building up trust. I couldn't risk that, could I? Especially with not what I had planned.


	13. Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sure, I didn't want Steve anywhere near me let alone Tony, but I still wanted Bucky to be my friend, like we used to be."

I put away the food I'd brought for dinner and sat down with my laptop. I found Bucky on Facebook and added him. Sure, I didn't want Steve anywhere near me let alone Tony, but I still wanted Bucky to be my friend, like we used to be. It wasn't long before I had cooked dinner and Tony walked through the door. "Something smells great. What did you pretend to cook today then?" He smirked. He knew I wanted an oven. "Oh ha ha. Just get your plate and eat it." I sat down on the worn-out sofa with him next to me, eating our food. I looked at the empty wall in front of me and laughed to myself. 

Back when we were buying furniture for our tiny flat, we had to decide if we wanted a TV or a sofa. My vote was with the sofa, but Tony wanted the TV. The only way I persuaded him was to say that we'd be able to cuddle more on a sofa, than we would on the floor. "What are you doing?" Tony asked me, snapping me right out of my daydream. "Nothing," I replied, finishing off my meal. He gave me a look; he knew I was lying. 

"How was your day?" He asked, not pursuing my daydream. I shrugged my shoulders, expecting him to drop it and talk about his own day. I was wrong. "Come on Bruce, what's up?" I stared at him, unsure what he meant. "You've been acting up-tight recently, like you don't want me to even touch you. So please tell me what's bothering you? I hate seeing you like this." He put a hand to the side of my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I kissed his hand gently and took it away from me. "Nothing, really Tony. I'm stressed about finding work before your birthday." 

He sighed and put his plate on the floor, as well as my own. Then he pulled me towards him and held me tight on his lap. "I don't need anything for my birthday; you're all I ever want. I've told you that before." I tried to ignore the glint in his eye, the playful but caring Tony Stark that I loved so much. "I love you," I said randomly. I wasn't quite sure if it was in my head or not until Tony said, "I love you too." 

We paused for a moment, just looking at each other. We didn't share feelings very often, so it was a sweet reminder that we would actually do anything for each other. Taking in what he'd said about me avoid him, I pulled his head down to mine and forced my lips onto his. There was only a split second until he was kissing me back, but with more heat and passion than I'd felt from him in a long while. "Are you going to reject me now?" He whispered in the gasps of breath he took. I sat up slightly and let my arms flow around him. "No bleeding way."

What happened next was exactly what occurred when we first brought the sofa home. Still wrapped up in his arms, Tony carefully moved himself so he was above me. I felt a shiver pulse down my spine as he moved his tender kisses from my mouth to my neck and chest. The next thing I know, he undoes my belt, sliding down my jeans. "You're so rude to have made me wait an entire day for this," Tony muttered. I laughed and took his head roughly in my hands, sending him shock waves through my kiss.

As soon as Tony took off his on jeans, I put a hand on his chest to stop him. "This is exactly why we bought a bed, you know." I said, breathless. For a moment it looked like he was going to see this as a more sensible option, but my reply was simply a luscious kiss and the feeling of his body against mine in just the right place. Unlike our first time, he didn't use up his energy in the first few minutes. This time he was conserving his battery power for something else. "What are you planning?" I moaned, pulling at his neck. "You'll just have to wait and see." He winked at me. Suddenly, he picked me up and carried me into our bedroom.

It was rather embarrassing that he could life me up so easily, but he liked to go to the gym and work out whereas I was just fine being able to type away on my laptop. He was pressing me against one of the walls, peeling off my shirt and throwing it beside him when I started to bite at his ear. "Being adventurous, are we?" He said cheekily. I couldn't form any sort of word to reply so I continued to do what I could, until he moved me onto the bed and reminded me what haven on earth felt like.


	14. Table For Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The organisational skills of Bruce banner are outstanding; time to have a dinner party. Much to Tony's disgust, I'm sure.

I woke up with a thumping headache, mainly due to the loud music the flat above us had been playing from about one in the morning. "Tony? Do you want a cup of coffee?" I mumbled. I sat myself up and rubbed my eyes, searching for my glasses. When I'd just about found them with my finger tips, they moved and I groaned. "Tony. Not funny. I need coffee." I could hear him sniggering behind me. He knew I was basically a blind bat without my glasses. "Glasses, now." I said, trying to be stern.

Unfortunately for me, Tony found my anger and frustration "cute". I stared at him and he just grinned like an excited child. "Why? What you going to do to me if I don't give them back?" I sighed, trying not to laugh, and shoved him. "Oh no! Don't hurt me Bruce!" He chuckled in my face. I decided I wasn't going to get anywhere with him so I fumbled my way into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. Without coffee, I may as well have been a zombie.

"Come back to bed!" Tony called. I smiled to myself, knowing he would be happy just to lie in bed all day. However, I had to pay the bills and try to find myself a job, even if it though it was Saturday. It took him a few minutes, but eventually he arrived in my line of sight, the duvet wrapped around him. "I hate you," he grumbled at me. I raised an eyebrow and he waddled over to me. He threw the duvet over my shoulders and hugged me tight so I was under the walking bedding as well. "You going to give me my glasses?" I suggested.

Tony moaned and sighed heavily. Then he put my glasses on for me, taking a moment to move my messy hair from my eyes. "You should give me a reward, you know." I turned away from him and said nothing. "Seriously Brucy, I found your glasses so I should get a reward from you." I looked at him, knowing full well he was lying. "Ok then, so I had them all along. But still. Can I still have a little treat?" 

I walked round to where he was stood, leaving the kettle to turn stone cold. "What type of treat?" I muttered. He seemed stunned at me replying, but thought quickly. "We could go back to bed?" He said, grinning. I laughed and pushed him away from me. "Well actually I already have a treat for you." I went and sat down on the sofa, pulling up an email on my laptop. "What do you mean?" He said. 

I showed him the email conversation I'd had with Bucky before Tony had got his act together for dinner. "There," I pointed at the screen. "We're having a guest for dinner." Tony looked at me, his eyes wide with shock. "Since when did we have anyone to invite? Clint and Nat are still at Uni and we have no other friends?" I put my arm onto his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the cheek."I actually bumped into an old school friend of mine yesterday. Bucky Barnes. I thought it would be nice to invite him over for pizza and catch up." 

Tony closed his eyes and put his head back, thinking about the situation. "Ok then," he concluded. "But if he's fit, I can't help it if I flirt, ok?" He winked at me. I thumped him on the shoulder as hard as I could and he just laughed at me. He took my face into his hands and kissed me slowly. When he pulled away, our foreheads met and he smiled at me. "Although just because he might be fit, it won't make me love you any less."


	15. Awkward Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has come round for pizza, but his guest isn't anything Bruce and Tony need. Let alone want. Fingers crossed it doesn't end up in an awkward situation... Oh wait; it just did.

Next week came and I prepared our flat for Bucky. Ok, so maybe I just cleaned it and chucked all of Tony's random socks into the bedroom. I just wanted Bucky to be impressed with how I'd done with my life so far. Stupid, but I'm only human.

I was still tidying when Tony got home from work and sat himself down on the sofa. "What are you dong?" I yelled, stressing out. He looked upset and stood up. "I was sitting down Bruce, most people do it." I groaned at his sarcasm and chucked the phone at him. "Get the pizza company on speed-dial and figure out what you want for dinner. As soon as Bucky gets here, I'll ask him and we can order."

He rolled his eyes and slumped back on the seat, remembering the dinner party. "You'd better not embarrass me Bruce." I laughed, saying "You don't have a reputation to uphold anymore. Anyway, you seemed to drop that idea when you started going out with me." He gazed at the wall in front and was quiet for a moment. Then he got up and went into the bedroom. "I'm having a quick shower," he called.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door. Excited, I skipped to look through the hole. Sure enough, it was Bucky. I took of the latch and opened the door. My smile faded as quickly as it had grown. Behind him stood Steve. I opened the door no further and stood in Bucky's way of coming inside. "What's he doing here?" I said, my voice blatantly irritated. Steve looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than here as it was. "Sorry, I thought you meant both of us could come. Is it going to be a problem?"

Just as I was about to explain that Tony and Steve didn't get along, my beautiful boyfriend came to the doorway. It turned around and put my hands on his chest. "Tony, I didn't know Steve was coming round. I just invited Bucky, honest." He pulled my hands off of him and opened the door. "Come on in." He grumbled. Awkwardly, Steve and Bucky walked into our flat and stood in the middle of the living room. It was only then that I realised how small our flat was.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked. "Two beers please, if you have them?" Bucky replied. Steve and Tony were simply staring at one another. I got a beer for myself and Tony as well, inviting our guests to sit on our only sofa. Me and Tony sat on the floor. It didn't take long before Bucky was in a full-flowing conversation with Tony and myself. Steve remained looking like a sullen teenager, but we ignored him. I ordered the pizza and it came within half an hour. We must have had about five or six beers each by the time we had finished them. Even Steve seemed to be cheering up.

"So how long have you two been together then?" Bucky asked me, his speech slightly slurred. I laughed hysterically. "I told you the other day; just over two years. Duh!" Out of the blue, Tony pulled me backwards onto the floor and started to kiss my neck and chest. To start with, I went along with the moment and then I realised our guests were in front of us. I sat up and blushed. I opened my mouth to apologise but then I noticed that Steve and Bucky were lip-locked like love-struck teens on my sofa. 

Shrugging it off I made a note on the pizza boxes in Sharpie to say that they could stay the night on the sofa, and then I lay back down on the floor with Tony. I can't remember what happened in the next hour, but I have a horrible feeling it was intimate. My brain engaged into gear again when there was a knock at the door at about one in the morning. I wiped my eyes, not aware of my missing glasses, and stumbled my way to the door. I opened it in a sudden swoop and Natasha was crying her eyes out. 

She took one look at me and looked the other way, gasping loudly. After a minute of zombie-like swaying on my heels, I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing just my boxers. I couldn't recall what I'd been doing with Tony but my pink Calvin Klein's were fairly revealing. I scrabbled around for a shirt and came back to the doorway, apologising over and over to Nat. How had she even found us? Then I remembered I had messaged her on Facebook about where Tony and I had moved. It was a very long night already. 

"What's up?" I asked her. She looked confused so it must have sounded more like "Whasaarup?" I repeated myself and she wiped her eyes. "It's Clint,"Her lower lip trembled. It was my turn to look confused now. She sighed. "Well it's half of Clint. Partly Clint. Oh god Bruce, I'm in deep trouble." I attempted to pat her on the back to comfort her, but I think it was more of a slap. She lent against the kitchen counter and put her head on her hands for a moment. When she looked back up at me, she had never looked so sad. No, not sad; worried. Not even that. She was scared.

"Nat, seriously. What's wrong?" My head was clearing up and so was m speech (I hoped). Through another flow of tears, she muttered, "I'm pregnant."


	16. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Natasha's bombshell, it's time to sit down and talk everything out. Don't you think?

I simply stared at Nat. So many questions were running through my head like "When? What's going to happen? Does Clint know?" I settled on my last question and Nat held her heads in her hands. "No, he doesn't. He's always said he wants kids and a proper little family, but I don't know if he's joking or not. On top of that, we've only been going out for a few years."

I rubbed her arm in a bid to comfort her, as tears started to roll down her rosy cheeks. "You've been together for nearly four years Nat! Why is that a problem? Isn't it enough for you?" I said. I was trying to help her see the bright side, but to be honest, I wasn't sure if she was happy or not right now. "Because after four years he hasn't proposed." She wiped her eyes and I got her a glass of water. 

"I know that sounds petty and stupid, but I just keep expecting him to, oh I don't know, step up." She sniffed and took a sip of water. I sighed and hugged her. From the living room, I could hear the murmurs from the huddle of men waking up with extreme hangovers. "It's not stupid at all. Look, why you don't ring Clint and get him to come over. I'll get dressed and make sure the guys are also presentable." I winked at her, and made my way into the living room.

It really did resemble a bomb sight. There was pizza built into the floor and piles of beer bottles on the coffee table. Bucky and Steve appeared to be molded together in a heap on the sofa, with various clothes scattered around them. There was a shoe by Bucky's head and a random sock on Steve's back. Tony didn't look much better as his face was buried in the carpet, dressed only in his boxers.

I shook him on the shoulder and he rolled over. "Wha-?" I kicked him jokingly in his side and told him to get dressed. With Bucky and Steve, I picked up their random clothes and threw them onto their faces. When they acted suitably awake, I told them that we had another guest. "Please hurry, I'm sure you don't want a female friend to see you in this state." The boys all groaned with heavy heads and stumbled around, taking it turns to go into the bathroom and freshen up. It certainly wasn't the best situation, but it was the best I could achieve for Nat.

A minute or so later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and let Clint inside. "How long has Nat been here?" He looked worried and it was making me nervous. "Only an hour or so. Have you two had a row or something?" Clint shook his head. "I don't even know, Bruce. I thought we were going places, you know? I mean, seeing the pictures of you and Tony on Facebook being so happy together, it made me think of how much I really love Nat. I even went out and got-" His lips became buttoned shut when Nat came around the corner.

Her eyes still brimming with tears, she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry Clint." She said into his shoulder. He looked to me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Tony?" I went back into the living room and saw him shaking hands with Bucky and then Steve. They were even smiling. "Oh, do you want me?" A cheeky grin worked its way onto his face. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm sorry to have to be a party-pooper but I have to ask you guys to leave now." I hated awkward conversations like this.

Bucky hugged me tightly and I could hear Tony shuffling his feet. I loved the way he was so over-protective. He didn't often act like my boyfriend in public, but when someone was overly nice to me, he showed his disapproval. "That's fine, Bruce. It was nice to catch up. See you soon?" I nodded and Bucky left hand-in-hand with Steve. 

Finally sitting down with cups of coffee and Nat calmed down, me and Tony tried to get our heads around their situation. "So let me get this straight," Tony said, giggling slightly at the last word. He could be so childish at some times. "You guys totally love each other, but Nat ran away this afternoon for some unknown reason. And now you're fine again. So what's wrong again?"

Clint shook his head; he had no idea. "Tell him Nat." I said. If I didn't speak up, she would just keep quiet. "Tony, come with me." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom to give Clint and Nat some space. "Ooo, are we going to do this with visitors?" He muttered, pushing me against the wall. I didn't push him away but said, "No, we're most certainly not. They just need to talk." He grinned as he planted a string of kisses along my neck. I felt the breath escape from my mouth as he said "It didn't stop you last night." It took me a moment to regain control of myself and push him away. "Later," I mumbled. He gave me a look and I sighed sarcastically.

"Are we ok to come in?" I said through a crack in the door. Clint called us in. I didn't know what I was expecting, but I was surprised to see him smiling like mad. "Well that's the best ten minute talk of my life," He said. I looked past him at Nat and she waved her ring finger at me. It shimmered in the morning sun. "You're engaged?" I shouted. I skipped over to her and admired her ring. It was simple, and probably cheap, but that didn't matter to her. I hugged her and then she hugged Clint. Tony squinted at them, sensing there was something else. "Oh yeah! Sorry we forgot you didn't know, Tony." Clint rambled. "We're having a baby!" They kissed and held each other in their arms.


	17. Coffee For Two And A Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce seeks help in Natasha for Tony's birthday present. Only when that stage in his life is clear, does it start to become shrouded in worry about the next stage. Natasha and Clint are already 4 months there themselves, but would Bruce and Tony even go to that next step in life?

A few months later, I was starting to panic about Tony's birthday. I still hadn't found him the right present but I didn't want to get help; that would mean telling someone my plan. Whilst he was getting dressed for work, I texted Nat to see if I could get her advice without giving too much away.

"I don't suppose..."

But then I got stuck. How could I possibly even try to explain what I wanted to get Tony without giving it away? Instead, I just asked her if she wanted to meet up for coffee. Maybe then I could break it to her softly so she wouldn't get over excited. 

"What are you doing in here?" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the kettle and tried to hide my phone from view. "Just making myself a coffee. Like I do every morning?" I heard him sigh and then felt his arms weave around my waist. "Are you going to make me go to work again?" He whispered. I raised my hand to his head and ruffled his hair slightly. "Yes, I am. I'm having coffee with Nat this afternoon so I'm already taken."

He spun me around and held me tight. There was that strange glint in his eye again. I could never tell what he was thinking when he was like this. "Does that mean you're free tonight?" I pretended to think for a moment. Then I pulled his shoulder down so I could kiss him. I always felt like no matter how hard I tried, I was never any good at being romantic. Tony was, but then most of his Uni years were spent showing his skills to girls all over the place. 

"I'll try and get away, although I might take a really long time." I said slowly, trying to be flirty. It must have been enough for Tony because he picked me up and placed me on the worktop, kissing my neck at just the right point. A minute or more must have passed until I could muster the courage to pull away from Tony's tender kisses and force him to leave for work. "I need money to spend. Go earn it please," I said, pecking him on the cheek. He groaned and reluctantly left the flat.

It didn't take me long to get into town on the bus, and the cafe was only five minutes from my stop. I turned the corner into the street and there was Nat. Since she had Clint had become engaged, we hadn't had much chance to meet and catch up. They had been organising a flat to share as well as a better job for Clint so he'd be able to provide for Nat and their baby. Needless to say, her sudden increase in size now she was roughly 4 months pregnant was surprising. I'd almost forgotten that it was part of the process.

"Clint!" She called. We hugged and wen inside the cafe, ordering our favourite coffees. I chose a sofa table to sit down on and she grinned at me. "Tell me everything." She said, impatient for some reason. I took a sip of my coffee and laughed. "Tell you what exactly?" I asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes, drinking some of her own coffee. "What are you getting Tony for his birthday? I presume you wanted to meet up because of this, right?" I nodded and looked out of the window. There just happened to be jewelers opposite us, but I couldn't quite see the prices...

"No. Damn. Way." I heard her say. "You're going to propose?" She shouted. Some people near us turned around and gave us puzzled looks. "Sorry," I mouthed to anyone staring at me and Nat. She apologised to me and then held my hands. "When? How? Wait! You haven't got a ring, have you?" I laughed slightly and began to explain my plans, but Nat got up and talked to a member of staff at the tills. She came back with two cardboard cups and poured our drinks into them. "I was enjoying that!" I protested. 

Nat marched me across the street and looked over the various engagement rings. "What type of ring would Tony want?" She asked herself. Then she turned to me. I simply shrugged my shoulders. "I wouldn't have texted you if I knew that. I need your help." Nat rubbed my arm comfortingly and then furrowed her eyebrows. "If you propose to Tony, does that mean he gets to wear a ring before you get married? Or do you get an engagement ring as well?" Nat asked. I paused for a minute and though about it myself. She had a point, but logic told me that only Tony needed a ring.

"I think it's only Tony, like any other engagement. I suppose he would prefer something simple like silver, or black even." Nat agreed with me and we went inside the shop to search some more for rings. It took us over two hours, but eventually I came out of the shop the a tiny black box in my hand. "Thanks Nat, I just hope Tony likes it." She shoved me gently and said, "Tony doesn't give a flying monkey about if a ring looks nice, or if your haircut suits you; he loves you to pieces and that's all that matters. All he wants, all he needs is you." I felt my cheeks burn and she giggled. "Still not used to that fact?" I shook my head. 

People had always told me that the first rush of love would last a few months and then fade away to a normal level of embarrassment. I'd been going out with Tony for way more than a few months, but hearing that he loves me caused my heart to skip a beat and my cheeks match a florist's rose. "You two are so sweet. it's like you're made for each other." Nat said. We walked back to the bus stop and she fell silent. "What's up?" I asked her. She bit her lip and looked down at her enlarged stomach.

"I was just thinking," She mumbled. Our eyes locked and she gave up the murmuring. "Only with my and Clint getting married and then you two getting married, I can only think about the next," She scrabbled around for the right phrase. "The next step in life." She looked down again to her baby bump. In that moment, my chest burst as I thought of Tony with a tiny newborn baby. Our baby. Then I snapped out of my daydream and crashed back into reality. "I hadn't thought of that," My voice was hardly audible but I knew Nat heard me. 

Thoughts raced through my mind like I was a computer struggling to process the most simple types of data. I decided early on in life that children would get in the way of my work, my science. I wanted to spend my time helping people by becoming a doctor, or a physicist. Then I thought of Tony. I had never planned to fall in love with anyone, let alone a man, let alone Tony Stark. His father was famous for his engineering skills. Tony wasn't associated with him, everyone knew that, but still. My Tony. The man I loved so much it hurt. Was he not enough? 

Tony probably wouldn't want a kid; he was too much of one himself. And if we did decide to have a baby, would we adopt? Use a surrogate mother? After all that, there's then the problem of me not having a job, our flat is minuscule and-

"Bruce!" Nat was holding my shoulders, looking worried. "I'm sorry I brought the topic up, it wasn't fair on you. There's something I can do to make it better though." She handed me a slip of paper. "Whilst you were mentally freaking out, I made a few calls and found an interview for you. It's going to take you ages to pay off the money on that ring as it is. if you then wanted to take the same steps as me and Clint," She put a hand to her stomach and sighed. "You get the picture. Just please take the interview. It involves physics and training to become a type of doctor or something like that. You get paid whilst you're being taught as well so it's a win-win, right?" 

I hugged her tightly and caught the bus as it was just about to go past my stop. "Thank you!" I called. She smiled at me and I felt a grin starting to show on my own face. I felt so scared, but at the same time, so content. I knew I was going to see Tony in about an hour and yet I was worried that he'd see my panic and that I'd spill about my talk with Nat. About the ring. About a baby. I decided to push it from my mind as the images of food came into my mind. I was hungry and I had nothing in for dinner. Drat. Except nothing could ever be as bad as it first seemed when I was with Tony. Just 55 minutes to go.


	18. Next Stage Of Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Bruce to make a decision. Does he open up and tell Tony about children? About the ring? Or does he keep quiet and hope Tony isn't cross when he finds out eventually...

I waited impatiently on the sofa for Tony to get home. I was fidgeting like I had ants all over but I couldn't keep still. I just wanted to see him so badly and tell him I loved him. Just as I thought of what I was going to say to him, I heard a key in the lock and the door opened. "Bruce! I didn't expect you home?" He closed the door behind him and put his keys in a bowl next to the kitchen. It only took him a moment to see I wasn't my usual self and he stopped making himself toast to come and sit next to me.

"What happened? Don't even try to lie to me Mr. You know I get the truth from you in the end." He held my hands in his own and my nerves seem to flow away into his body for him to take care of instead of me. "A conversation I had with Nat has got my mind going nuts. I can't get these ideas out of my head.Tony, I love you so much." I rambled. He put a finger to my lips and the sounds from my mouth stopped instantly. He didn't say or do anything; he just looked at me. I let myself fall into his eyes and my heart rate slowed to resemble its normal level. "Sorry," I muttered, his finger still on my lips. 

"I don't constantly tell you how much I love you because I like to think you know I'd never choose another over you." He said. He didn't speak loudly, but he spoke calmly. "If want me to change that, then just say. As for your conversation with Nat, I can see it's upset you. You can tell me if you want, or you can keep quiet. I'd like to know what this is about sooner rather than later though, ok?" I nodded and he pulled me to his chest on the other side of the sofa. We then sat for a couple of minutes just with each other in the silence. It was perfect. Or was it?

I looked around at our flat. There were still a few beer bottles hidden behind the curtains from our drunken party with Buck and Steve. We still hand't got enough money to buy a TV, or an oven for that matter. Then I changed my view to the positive side. If we did have an oven, and a TV and no beer left in random places, could this be a safe home for a child? I shook my head rapidly and snapped out of my vision. No, now wasn't the time to think about this. 

"What's wrong Bruce? Please let me into that brain of yours." His eyebrows started to knit together with concern for me. I loved it when he did that, but right now it was making me even more nervous. Not knowing quite what to do, and only knowing for certain that I wanted him, I rushed forward and kissed him with as much force and love as I could manage. He kissed me back for a short while, but then he pulled away. Our foreheads met as we regained our lost breath. "Is this because you're upset? Or because you want this?" Tony asked. He wasn't being flirty or cheeky; his voice was plain and simple. The only thing on his mind, for once, wasn't the bed, but if I was actually ok. 

It was only then that I realised the tears flowing down my cheeks and he brought me into his arms again for another hug. "Oh Bruce, I wish you would feel you could tell me what's upsetting you." I sat up away from him and wiped my eyes. "I do feel I can tell you what's upsetting me! I just. Right now I just want to forget it and concentrate only on you." Even though I was embarrassed at my own actions, I slide my hand onto his chest and bit my lip. Tony's eyes flashed with something I hadn't seen since we made out on the sofa.

In a hurry, he pushed me over and lay on top, kissing me in a way that sent me head over heels. He moved his hands under my back and our bodies started to mold together. I felt Tony smile as he kissed me, moving his mouth down my neck. He stopped and took his shirt off, revealing his beautiful toned upper body to me. He raised an eyebrow at me so he must know I was enjoying the sight. "Want to see more?" He asked, winking. I don't know if he was expecting a verbal answer, but my brain wasn't functioning enough to use words.

Instead, I undid his trousers as he took off mine. All the while, he was tenderly placing kisses on my ear and neck, sending me mad. It didn't take long until Tony was moving against my body in a perfect rhythm. In the typical form of my random day, my phone started ringing. Tony stopped moving and looked over to the kitchen where my phone was. I moved his head so he was looking at me. "Eyes here Mr. I'm here, not over there." He grinned and moved in for another euphoric kiss.


	19. Time To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't necessarily take a turn for the worst, but they do twist and spin like nuts.

The next day I woke with a start, expecting my alarm to go off for Tony to go to work. I looked at my clock, and it said 8:34. It was Saturday, thank goodness. I rolled over in the bed and cuddled up close to Tony's warm body. He woke slightly and put his arm around me. "Is it the weekend yet?" He groaned. I nodded in his chest and it let out a sigh of relief. 

It was then, in that moment of comfort and bliss that I decided to tell Tony about my conversation with Nat. "Tony?" He made a sound to show he was awake enough to listen. "You know Clint and Nat are having a baby? Well she was talking about it yesterday and then I just started to think and I was thinking about if we did that sort of thing. I mean, if you wanted to, and it were possible. Obviously we would have to neaten this place up and find a surrogate or look into adoption. Maybe we have to be married. I understand if you're mad because I'd be mad as well and I'm sorry." 

All of my thoughts and worries came out in a single line of muttering. Tony sat up, putting a cushion to support his back. "Wait up a second. Are you saying you want a kid? Like a tiny little baby human?" He didn't sound scared, just surprised. I shrugged and sat up as well. "It just got me thinking, what with our friends having a baby." Tony ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. "Well it would certainly be a big step up from our life at the moment." Was he considering it?

"What are you saying, Tony?" My heart was going to fast that it felt like one constant beat. He held my face in his hands and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I love you so, so much Bruce Banner. It's time I showed you just how much." With that, he got up out of the bed and walked over to our chest of drawers. I didn't bother to stop myself admiring his behind in the tight red boxers he was wearing. "Eyes off of the prize, Bruce. I need you to be thinking straight." I laughed at his choice of words but I fell silent when he walked over to me and knelt down on on knee.

"Will you marry me Robert Bruce Banner?"


	20. Out Of The Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's worries come to a head when Tony says something that will change their lives forever. Is it for better or for worse?

I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. In Tony's hands was a small black box, with a stunning silver ring set in its cushion. "Please say something?" He looked so worried that I'd say no. "Oh my gosh, of course yes you idiot!" He smiled with relief and hugged me on the bed. Just as he tried to put the ring on my finger, I got up and took out the small black box I'd bought for him. "You got me one?" He asked. I nodded and knelt down on one knee, opening the box. The ring I'd got for him was almost identical; silver but with an inscription inside. 

He gasped like I did and I put the ring on his finger. Then he put his ring on my finger. For a moment, we just sat and admired the situation. We had both proposed out of the blue, with amazing rings. "Your ring has an inscription by the way." I said to him. He took off his ring and read what was written on the inside. "Never leave me, please. Now I know you won't." He looked close to tears as he held my chin with his finger and thumb, and kissed my gently on the lips. 

"That's beautiful. read yours." I was confused until I took my ring off and saw it too had an inscription. It said, "I'm yours and you're mine. That will never change." it was like I had died with his adorable words and I snuggled up to him. "So now that we're getting married, what's the next stage in our life?" Tony asked. I looked up at him and tried to calm the thousands of emotions and thoughts in my head. 

"You can't seriously be thinking that, that it would be a good idea?" I stuttered. He stroked my head and smiled at me. "Well we have a flat, and you will get a job sooner or later. We both love each other to death, so what's not to lose?" I felt so happy I was at risk of crying. "Nat actually got me a job interview for Monday," I said. Tony kissed me quickly and hugged me tight. "That's great! I'm sure you'll get it." I couldn't help myself but smile at his charming face. He was just utter perfection. 

"Hang on," Tony said slowly. "Did we just decide to have a baby?" I stared at the wall and the realisation hit me. "I think we did." My voice cracked slightly but it was from mountains of joy. Tony looked at me with that certain look in his eyes. "I need to get you pregnant then, don't I?" I laughed at his apparent stupidity. "You know that's biologically incorrect." I muttered. He said nothing in reply but started to kiss my neck. 

"Surely I can still do this to you all day?" He said between kisses. Feeling his breath on my skin I pushed him off of me and lay on top, blending our bodies together. I heard a groan from deep inside his throat and I grinned. The rest of the morning went quickly as we staying in bed with each other. Only when we were exhausted did we stop for a break. "That won't happen very often with a baby in the house you know," I muttered. Tony put his hands over his face and was silent for a while. Then, he moved my fringe from my eyes and said, "Well we'll just have to spend an entire week doing this then." With that, he held me in his arms and kissed me wherever he could reach. In a matter of hours I had experienced the most happiness I'd ever felt in my entire life, and it was all thanks to Tony.


	21. Tony's Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is turning 26 and so Bruce throws him a party. Everyone is there; Bucky, Nat, Clint, Steve, Thor, Rhodes. Even Pepper, Tony's high school girlfriend. (Awkward!) Well it will certainly be a party to remember.

I woke up extra early to get Tony's last few presents hidden around the flat. It took me about an hour before everything was finished, and another hour on top of that before Tony woke up and realised I wasn't in bed like a normal Saturday morning. "Bruce? What on earth are you doing?" He wiped his eyes and he stumbled into the living room. "Please say you've got some money left over?" He mumbled. Up against our usual bare wall, was a box-shaped present. "Well open it then?" I laughed.

He knelt beside the present and carefully opened it, one flap at a time. It was so cute how he opened his presents, no matter how big or how small. When he saw the dark grey box inside, he let out a squeal. "You got us a TV?" Tony removed all of the wrapping paper and stared in awe. "How did we even afford this?" He whispered. I laughed and pulled him backwards so he was lent against me. "You forget that I've been saving up for ages to get you a ring, and then I got the job at SHIELD." I kissed him on the forehead and he smiled up at me.

"How long were you saving to buy me a ring Brucy?" I laughed slightly and stroked his head. "Totally not an entire year," I muttered. Tony sat up, his jaw wide open. "You waited a year to propose?" I nodded my head slowly. That was what I'd just said. "Why bother? If I'd known you wanted to get married, I would have proposed to you. Well." He tailed off, and his cheeks looked slightly pinker than usual. "Is the formidable Tony Stark embarrassed?" I was shocked and tried not to giggle at Tony's reddened face. 

"Right, ok." He said. "Do you remember back in Uni when I'd got back from Steve's and I asked you just to be with me?" He was felt genuinely awkward telling me this. At the same time as feeling bad for him, it was nice to hear him talk like this. "Then I said I didn't deserve you." I nodded my head again. "I remember." 

"Right, and then you insisted you did deserve me and then I said if I thought I deserved a man as perfect as you," I was nodding as I remembered what had happened. "Then you stopped talking," I said. Tony flushed a darker red. "I was going to say that if I honestly thought I deserved you, I'd marry you." Now it was my turn to look like a cherry tomato and I pulled him close to me. "Oh you silly, stupid fool. I don't care what you think about if you deserve me or whatever, I love you so much."

He pulled away from me and just smiled. I felt like crying as he didn't kiss me, but kept looking at me. Neither of us said a word; we didn't want to ruin the beautiful silence. "I love you too." Tony said, kissing my lightly on the cheek. "Now what have you got planned for my birthday party?"

________________________________________________________________________________

By late afternoon, all of our friends had arrived in our tiny flat to celebrate Tony turning 26. There was Clint, Nat, Bucky and even Steve. Some of Tony's high school friends had come. "I've no idea how you managed to get Rhodes, Thor and Pepper at the same event, but then your magical." He said, grinning. I'd actually just logged into his Facebook account and messaged them, but I guessed he knew that already considering his technological know-how. 

"So," Pepper said, holding her beer bottle like it was dirty. "How did you and Tony become," She paused to find the word. Luckily, Thor found it for her. "You mean how did Bruce end up getting engaged to Tony bearing in mind you were Tony's girlfriend for three years?" Thor didn't really understand what he said sometimes, and Pepper was quite clearly upset now. "Dude, not cool," Rhodes mumbled. Thor shrugged his shoulders and went into the next room, presumably to find Tony. 

"Sorry Pepper." I said. "Tony found me whilst drunk at Uni. Then we became friends and one thing lead to another." She didn't seem impressed nor convinced at my story, but luckily Clint saved me. "Bruce!" He called. "Nat wants to see you, except she can't move too much, ya know." I nodded and handed him a beer from the fridge. Nat was coming up to nine months gone so walking wasn't particularly comfortable. 

As soon as I walked into the living room, I could see Nat. She was taking up most of the sofa, but then me and Tony were rather skinny compared to her current state. "How are you?" I asked, hugging her carefully. She let out a sigh dramatically and said, "I feel so fat Bruce, you have no idea." We both laughed loudly until she gasped and grabbed my left hand. "No way." She mumbled. I laughed again and nodded my head. "He had been planning to propose just like I was. He went first, out of the blue, and so I went second." She raised an eyebrow at me. "What else Banner? Tell me everything please." 

"Ok so maybe your conversation with me ages ago about having kids left its mark." Her eyes widened to a point where I thought they might fall out of her head. "What?" I asked. "Guys can have kids together you know." She laughed sarcastically. "Well duh Bruce. But when? How?" I shrugged and took a sip of my beer. "Same day we got engaged, I told him what was going through my mind. He could picture it as well. If I remember rightly, we're going to start looking into adoption next week."

Nat squeezed my hand tightly, but then she suddenly became serious. "Shit." I raised my eyebrows as I felt panic start to creep in. "Do I need to get Clint?" She nodded quickly and let out a deep breath. I ran into the kitchen and pulled Clint back into the room. "No time to talk other guests, just move out of the way so we can get Nat into my car," Clint said, taking hold of Nat's side. I took her other side and we carefully made our way down the three flights of stairs to Clint's car. I helped them into the car, and watched as Clint drove as quickly as he legally could to the hospital.

"Bruce? What's wrong with Nat?" Tony asked as he walked up to me. "Oh you know, Nat's just gone into labour." He gasped and stared at me. "Well is she ok? Do you have anymore information?" I shook my head. "All I know is that she's safe in Clint's hands." I took his hand in mine and we walked back up to the flat. "Nat is going to be fine," I told the other guests. "Let's carry on with the party and I'll let you all know what's going on as soon as I get information, ok?" Slowly but surely, the crowd went back to their meaningless party chatter and drank their alcohol.

Tony pulled me aside into the bedroom and pushed the door up. "So now that everyone's busy, how about you say we act like we're at Uni again, and pretend we're alone?" Tony whispered in my ear as he pushed me gently against the wall, pressing himself into me. I felt a shudder run down my spine as he placed a kiss on my neck. My sensible head said with Nat in labour and unnerved guests in the room next door, it was a very bad idea. Then my emotional head took over. "Great idea," I muttered. I grabbed his head in my hands and kissed him hard enough that he walked backwards so we fell onto the bed. "Have I ever told you how much I love you like this Brucy?" I bit my lip as I moved my hand up his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. "Nope, but you can show me."


	22. Stork's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the party is certainly going well for birthday boy Tony, but he's going to have to learn to share his birthday soon enough... Fingers crossed there are no complications with the birth!

I lay back trying to catch my breath. "Well done Bruce, I think you've made me asthmatic." Tony grumbled. "Well if you don't like it, I won't do it again," I replied. His head spun to face me and he looked scared. "As if I'd say no to you," I sniggered, kissing him passionately. Just as he wrapped his arms around me and started to climb on top, my phone rang. Our eyes both opened wide and I rushed to answer the call.

"Clint?" I said into my phone. "What's going on?" It had only been half an hour since he and Nat had driven to hospital. "Oh Bruce, they've taken her into surgery. I just don't know what to do with myself." I heard him break down and cry on the other end of the phone. Knowing instantly that Clint needed me to be there, I apologised to Tony with my eyes, got dressed quickly, and hurried out of the flat.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Clint? Clint!" I ran down the hospital corridor to where Clint was sat with hs head in his hands. "What happened? Is she ok?" I asked. He shook his head over and over, his eyes red. "I brought her in and then something went wrong and they took her in there," He pointed at the blue double doors. Above them was a red lit sign saying surgery. I sat down beside him and put my arm over his shoulder. Only a second passed before an urgent beeping sound came from the other side of the doors, and a collection of nurses and doctors rushed through. Clint didn't look up at what was going on, instead letting another bucket of water cascade down his cheeks. "Come on mate, I'm sure Nat'll be fine. She's a trooper."

Just over two hours later, a doctor came through the doors and crouched down in front of us. He gave me a puzzled look so I said, "I'm a close friend, basically family." The doctor nodded and sighed. I kept my fingers crossed it wasn't news. "My name is Doctor-" Clint scowled at him. "I don't give a damn who you are. Tell me where she is and what's wrong!" He yelled. the Doctor apologised and I told Clint to calm down. "Natasha and baby are doing well Mr Barton, but we still-" Clint held a hand up.

"Wait. And baby? It's here? She's had the baby? Let me see them damn you!" He stood up, heading towards the doors. The Doctor flashed me a worried look so I ran ahead to stop him. "Clint, wait. You don't know what the Doctor has to say. No-one will harm Nat or your baby, so just be patient ok?" I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was probably Tony wondering how things were going. Clint agreed to listen and sat back down on the bench.

"When Miss Romanov came in, she was quite far into labour. Unfortunately the sudden, usual pains she felt signaled complications with the baby." I couldn't face looking at Clint as the Doctor's words tor into his heart, and his hope. "We took her to theater because it was the best chance of keeping her safe, as well as the baby. We performed a C-section and both Natasha and your baby are doing fine. I can take you to see them now if you wish?" Clint nodded hurriedly and stop up, holding tight to my arm.

The Doctor led us down some corridors and into a quiet section of the mother and baby unit. There, in her own private room, was Nat. Clint shoved open the door and ran to her side, holding her hand tightly. "Nat," he said, his tears falling onto her bed sheets. "She will still be under the anesthetic," the Doctor explained. Just as he spoke, Nat started to flutter her eyelids. "Clint? What's going on?" He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, everything is ok now." Suddenly, her eyes flashed open. "The baby, is the baby ok?" She shouted at us all. The Doctor moved to the other side of her bed and pulled back a baby blue curtain. The perfect colour for;

"Here is your baby boy." Clint and Nat exchanged a look and I felt a grin roll onto my own face. The Doctor handed the baby to Clint and helped Nat sit up in her bed. "Get over here Banner," She said, waved her finger at me. I went and sat down in a chair beside her. She held my hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for helping me, helping us when we needed it most." She muttered. "He's beautiful, Nat." Clint mumbled as he held his new-born son in his arms.

"Come on then," Nat said. "Let me hold my baby." Clint carefully handed her the small bundle of blankets. "Oh you look just as ugly as your Dad," She said, giggling. Clint shoved her gently but kept grinning. "So what's his name then? I need to know what to call my nephew," I winked at Nat. She looked up at Clint and shrugged. "It's up to you, Nat. After all, you carried him for nine months." He kissed her forehead and allowed the tiny baby to hold his finger. They looked so adorable together. It dawned on my then just how much I wanted this family unit for myself. For me and Tony.

"Bailey. Let's call him Bailey." Clint groaned slightly and Nat started at him. "Bailey is a beautiful name, just like you Nat." He said quickly. She raised and eyebrow at him, but pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips. "If you don't mind," I said. "I'm going to make a phone call to let tony and the others know what's going on." They smiled at me, but went back to cooing over baby Bailey. "Hi Tony. Yeah, they've had a boy. Bailey. I know, it makes me want a baby even more now." I laughed at his response to my last comment and looked back through the window at the new happy family. "Yes, I'll be back in about half an hour. You won't have to wait long."


	23. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner Tony Stark finally make their move and look into adopting.

When I got home, most of your party guests had already left, having heard the good news. I opened the front door to see Pepper and Thor were still having a row about high school, but they left when they noticed I was watching them. I went into the living room and Tony was on his phone. "Hey, I'm back," I said, kissing his forehead from behind the sofa. He put his arm around my neck and brought my head closer to his. "Look," He pointed at his phone screen. He had found the local adoption center's website. "I mean, if you're serious about this then I can email them and make an appointment?" 

I sat beside him and put my head on his chest. "Of course I'm serious. We're one step away from perfection." Tony laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Are things not perfection already?" I shook my head and kissed him on his cheek. "Why do I put up with you Brucy?" He sighed. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Because I'm just so wonderful, you could never live without me?" Tony rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, that's true." He moved some curls of my hair from my face and looked at me. "I hope I never have to live without you." He muttered. I moved my hand up to hold the side of his face, entangling my fingers around his ear. Together, we lent in and kissed each other. "So how soon can we go to this adoption center?" I asked. I felt Tony grin against my mouth. "I'll find out, just as soon as I do this," He mumbled, picking me up and taking me into the bedroom.

____________________________________________________________________________________

We made our way into a cramped office where an infuriated woman was sat at the desk. "Take a seat Mr Banner, Mr Stark." We did as we were told. I exchanged a look with Tony and he was thinking exactly the same thing. It felt like we were being told off by a teacher. Scary. "Why do you want to adopt?" The woman asked us. Tony looked at me, totally clueless as to what he should say. "Well," I said. "We have our own flat, secure jobs, and a supportive group of friends. Our closest friends actually had a baby just last week." The woman nodded, her eyes staring at us from the rim of her glasses. 

"You two aren't married, correct?" We both nodded. She sighed and made a note of the form in front of her. "We're engaged, and plan to get married later this year," Tony said randomly. Again, the formidable woman made a note on the form. "How long have you two been a couple?" She asked. I thought for a moment, and replied, "Roughly three years, nearly four now." Another note was made. "If your application form is accepted, what specifics would you be looking for in a child?" 

Ideas rushed through my mind of finding a child that looked like me or Tony. Then I felt disgusted at myself. These children were all given up by their parents for one reason or another. We should be able to love any child, no matter their looks. "A baby boy would be our only preference," I concluded. Tony found my hand behind the desk and squeezed it tight. He agreed with me. The woman made some more notes for the next half hour, asking us questions about our plans for the future, our immediate family and even our health. Eventually, she excused herself and went to talk to someone else.

"Do you think we'll be approved?" Tony asked me. It took a lot of my courage not to laugh because usually he was the 'tough' person in our relationship. He was the one who joked around and had a few pints whilst watching the football whilst I did the taxes and looked up cushions to match our manky sofa. We weren't a stereotypical butch and feminine gay couple, but Tony was more macho than me. Except now. "Yes, of course they will. I don't know how long it will take though. You head stories of this process taking a good couple of years." Tony groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Now I'm here, I just want to meet our little baby boy." I rubbed his back and the woman came in a minute later. A man followed closely behind. "This is Mr Mathews. He will take you to our baby unit and show you some of the newborns that your case is approved for." Tony stood up and kissed the woman on her cheeks. "Thank you so much." The woman smiled uncomfortably and Mr Mathews led us down some corridors to a room where about thirty new born babies were lying in incubators. 

"Oh tony," I whispered. They all looked so precious and fragile. "Take a look around," Mr Mathews said. "The nurses can tell you information about any of the children here, but let us know if you make a connection. It's best if you feel genuine affection towards the child because it makes the bond stronger." I nodded a thank you as Tony had already wondered off. He made his way down one of the aisles quickly, whereas I took my time looking at each baby in turn. Each and every one of them was adorable; I didn't know how I was going to be able to choose. I felt bad as well, like I was going to be ignoring the other babies by choosing just one. "Is it likely that all these newborns will be adopted?" I asked.

Mr Mathews nodded. "Yes, don't worry. All of these children will be adopted or fostered within the month. We have a high adoption rate at the center so no child remains with us for long." I sighed with relief, not feeling so selfish anymore. Suddenly, Tony called me over to an incubator tucked into the corner of the room. "Look at him," He muttered. I looked over the bundle of blue and felt my heart twinge as his cherub face. He even had a few thick curls of black hair. Tony tried to give me his puppy eye look, but he was so happy that his smile was taking over. "Ok, I agree." I kissed him on the cheek and went to talk to Mr Mathews. 

"Is it ok if we proceed with the little boy in the corner?" I asked. Mr Mathews called voer a Nurse to get the information and talked me through the next process. They would a few home visits and also assess our capability of looking after a baby. Then we would have some more home visits after we brought him home to make sure everything was ok. I nodded at every word and signed the forms to say me and Tony were happy to adopt the baby boy. "Now he just needs a name," Mr Mathews said.

I looked down the room to call over Tony, but I lost my words when I saw him holding the tiny bundle of cloth in his arms. And there, just above, was a tiny hand holding tight to Tony's finger. He looked up and same me, a few tears falling down his cheeks. I walked over to him and pulled down part of the cloth so I could see the baby's face again. "He has your nose," I said. Tony laughed and stroked the baby's hand with his free fingers. "And he has your hair." I nodded and hugged him, carefully avoiding the baby. "What do you want to name him?" I asked. Tony looked startled for a moment but thought properly for a while. "Alfie." He said. 

I went back to Mr Mathews and said he would be called Alfie. "What shall I put as his surname?" It hit me that because Tony and I weren't married, this was an actual issue. But still, we hadn't discussed changing our names. "Stark. Put Stark as his surname. And his middle name will be Banner." Mr Mathews nodded and left us to bond with the little boy. A nurse took the three of us into a room adjoining the babies' room which had a couple of sofas, a cot, and some toys in. "We will be outside if you need any help." One of the nurses said. One remained with us for safety reasons, but she wasn't needed.

Tony was a natural. The baby boy, Alfie, didn't wake at all whilst in Tony's arms. "Little Alfie," Tony mumbled to the infant. "You're our little Alfie. And you know what? We will never let you go. We will never abandon you, or fight you, or ever stop loving you because you're ours and we're yours."


	24. Alfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the adoption has been completed!! But nothing ever goes to plan. Darn.

It took about three months before Mr Mathews and the home visit staff agreed that Tony and I were capable of looking after Alfie all by ourselves. Because we didn't have anything to look after a baby, the adoption center gave us one of their cots as well as some formula, changing equipment and a few baby grows. "All you have to do is sign these forms, and this will be your last home visit. You will have one around Christmas, and then a further follow-up next summer, but that will be all." Mr Mathews said. I thanked him and signed on the dotted line. Alfie Banner Stark was now officially our baby boy. I saw Mr Mathews out and sat myself down on the sofa beside Tony.

"Well done Brucy," He said, kissing my forehead. "For what? We now have to manage Alfie on our own." I said, suddenly feeling nervous at the task we had given ourselves. Tony pulled me over to him and cuddled me. "So far you've done great. Alfie is even sleeping peacefully in his cot. Look for yourself." With the TV shoved into one corner of the living room, Alfie's cot was in the other next to the radiator. I sighed and kissed Tony's hand. "I suppose we should finally tell Nat and Clint? It's just lucky they've had Bailey to keep them busy." Tony nodded and got his phone out. "How about I invite them round for dinner?" I smiled and agreed. "Actually, why don't you get the bus to their flat to make sure Clint is ok?" Tony gave me a questioning look.

"Why? What do you have planned?" I shrugged my shoulders and pretended to be on my phone. "Bruce," He said slowly. "Why do you want me out of the house?" His face was only a few centimeters away from mine. It took all of my strength not to kiss him. "I might have something planned, ok? Like a surprise that can only be planned whilst you're out?" Tony sniggered and kissed my on the cheek. "Ok then. I hope it's a good surprise 'cause I hate buses." I laughed and then groaned when Alfie began to cry. "I think that's my cue to leave." Tony said. "Make sure you ring them to let them know why you're going over," I said as Tony took is keys and left the flat.

I went over to the cot and reached over, picking up a very unhappy Alfie. "Now, now," I whispered to him. I carefully sat back down on the sofa, resting Alfie in the crook of my arms. He was nearly four months old now, only a week older than Bailey, but he loved cuddles on my chest. With one of my hands supporting his back, I placed my other on his small stomach so he could hold onto my finger with his cute, chubby hands. He stopped crying as soon as he looked up at me, his big green eyes full of wonder. "Hello Alfie," I whispered. "Now what's wrong, hey? There was no need to cry, was there?" He blinked at me and I felt my heart melt slightly. I didn't think it was possible to love something so small so much. 

An hour later, Alfie was sat in his cot playing with a teddy bear he slept alongside with. He was giggling happily as he threw the toy against the wall of the cot. I smiled at him, but I was starting to worry. Tony should have texted me by now, saying he was on his way back. I decided to wait for another ten minutes to see if he was just busy. Except when that'd passed, I gave up waiting and called Nat to see what was going on.

"Oh hi Bruce, is Tony stuck in traffic or something?" I tried to ignore the increasing worry raising in the back of my mind. "Um no, he hasn't texted me or anything. He left over an hour ago." Nat sighed and I heard Bailey start to cry on the other end of the phone. "He rang us roughly an hour ago to say he was coming over, and that he was helping us to come round for dinner. He sounded excited, but I don't know where he is." I sniffed as I fought back tears. Why was I crying? "Bruce? Right, we'll be round in about ten minutes ok?" I said thank you and put the phone down.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Clint and Nat were surprised when they first saw Alfie, but a phone call soon shattered any fun we were having sharing cuddles. "Mr Banner? Are you of a relation to Mr Stark?" It was Tony's number that had called me, but it definitely wasn't him talking now. "Yes, I'm his fiance. Can you please tell me what is going on?" The voice on the other end of the phone apologized to me and said, "My name is officer Bradley and I'm afraid your fiance has been involved in a serious accident. The bus he was on lost control and crashed into a row of houses and cars. Emergency teams are working at their best, but Mr Stark has been taken to hospital with severe injuries. We advise you meet him there and prepare to say goodbye."

The phone dropped out of my hand and hit the floor. Clint said nothing but helped me sit down on the sofa. "What happened? Bruce?" He shook my shoulders. "Tony... Crash... Hospital..." I mumble, staring at Alfie in Nat's arms. They both sighed and apologized to me. Clint got up and talked to Nat before ushering me out of the door. "Nat is going to call Pepper round to look after Alfie and Bailey. Right now, we need to get you to Tony." I nodded dumbly and followed Clint like I was a zombie. I couldn't even think, let alone speak. I just sat in the car looking out of the window. I didn't think of Tony, or Alfie. I didn't think of what could happen, or what would happen. I simply sat.


	25. Metal Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear Tony... I feel so sorry for them. Don't even get my started on TAHITI.

I followed Clint closely as he marched into the Hospital, asking to be taken to Tony. "I can let you in for a couple of minutes sir, but we are about to take him into theater." The doctor warned Clint. He nodded and opened the door to an emergency ward. For a moment I struggled to see Tony's face due to the amount of tubes and leads attached to him. Two nurses and a doctor were rushing around him, making notes and giving him injection after injection. "Tony?" My voice cracked but the healthcare staff noticed I was in the room. The doctor opened his mouth to ask who I was, so I said, "Fiance." They simply nodded and said I could have a minute only with him. 

I walked over to the side of the bed as the tears refused to stop flowing down my cheeks. I squeezed his hand but it was limp and cold. Under his medical gown, his chest was bright red with blood and there were countless cuts up and down his arms and legs. There was also a large gash about his left eye. "Never leave me, please." I muttered, kissing his hand. Suddenly, his heart rate monitor flat-lined and I was shoved aside by the nurses and doctors. Clint pulled me back as I scrabbled to be close to Tony, to make sure he knew I was there. The nurses were talking about chemicals and injections, surgery and statistics. "Just save him, please!" I shouted. 

They detached Tony from the tubes in the wall and wheeled him out of the emergency bay, presumably into theater. Clint took me out into the corridor and held me close whilst I cried, and cried, and cried. It didn't feel like I'd ever stop. I saw him texting Nat out of the corner of my eye and I remembered Alfie. "Is he ok? Alfie? I want him here," I said. Clint calmed me down. "You know he can't come here Bruce. Nat and Pepper are looking after the boys, so you just look after yourself." I nodded and rested my head back on his chest.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Five hours later, a doctor came and called me into his office. Clint came with me, updating Nat all the time. It must have been about 9pm, but Nat and Pepper were refusing to go home. "Tony has had the best care we can give him, but he's very close to slipping through our fingers at the moment." I sat on my hands to stop myself shaking. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop it. "He has a large amount of shrapnel next to his heart. We've removed as much as we can but there are still a few pieces that could enter into his heart. We can't do anything about that with our facilities, but there is a professional team of doctors we can recommend."

I looked at Clint, letting the slither of hope take root. "Who are they? I'll pay whatever is needed to get Tony the help he needs." The doctor shifted in his chair uncomfortably. I looked behind me and saw Tony's billionaire and estranged father, Howard Stark. "I will pay for whatever my son requires." He said bluntly. I turned back to the doctor and let him continue speaking. "There is a group called SHIELD that you may have heard of? They work closely with the government, but they have many subdivisions. I know that one of these is knows as TAHITI and involves experimental healthcare. they can tailor a solution to Tony's case, I'm sure of it."

I sighed and nodded my head. Howard talked to the doctor and then gave me a look. "I'll go and organise the move," the doctor mumbled. He excused himself and left the room. "So you're my sons," Howard paused. "Partner." I stood up but instantly regretted it. My full height was rather insignificant compared to Howard's as he towered well above 6ft. "Yes I am. I don't care if you like me or not because I've been there for Tony when you couldn't even pay for his university fees! He raised the money himself doing odd jobs for a year!" Howard maintain the blank expression on his face. "I'm here now. I'm paying for his healthcare. You don't have to come. You can go home, and someone will call you when Tony can come home."

I laughed hysterically and got my phone out, getting a picture of a sleeping Alfie on the screen. I shoved the phone into Howard's face and shouted, "This is why I'm here you idiot! Mine and Tony's son! Your grandson! For pitty sake Howard, look at him! Your son and I aren't going to split any time soon, not when we have a son together. Get that through your fat head and then grown a heart. Then you might realise that what your son wants is more important that any money you possess."


	26. TAHITI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns from his trip to SHIELD's TAHITI project, and Howard has been unusually nice. There must be a catch somewhere...

"Any news?" Nat placed her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. Tony had been in TAHITI for a week now and Howard hadn't been in contact with me. The SHIELD base was in a secret location, so I couldn't even visit the other half of me. Alfie gazed at me from his cot and I smiled hardheartedly. "Surely Howard would have told you something?" Nat asked. Again I shook my head. I got up and picked up Alfie, holding him close to me. I felt his little head snuggle into the crook of my neck and I stopped feeling so angry. 

"Do you have Howard's number?" She looked through my phone contacts and sighed. I just sat down on the sofa beside her and bounced Alfie on my knee. "I'm pleased in a way." I muttered. Nat gasped. "How can you say that? You must want to have Tony back?" Even Alfie gave me a puzzled look. "I don't want Howard or some government official telling me that-" My voice choked at the prospect of my thought. Of the possibly reality. "Oh Bruce," Nat whispered.

As if it were fate, my phone started to ring. It was an unknown number. Staring at it, Nat took Alfie from my lap and held him for me. I picked up the phone and answered, except no words came out of my mouth to the other end of the line. "Tony is fine. He will be going home this evening." Howard said. The tears flooded from my eyes and I smiled for the first time since the accident. "If you want to see him, go to Malibu Point. It's unsavory for him to live in your dump, so I've given you my house. It's clear you won't leave and he's said as much about you. Bring the child."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Nat drove Alfie and I to the address Howard had given me. On the edge of a large cliff was an ultra-modern house. I couldn't see the back, but the driveway was impressive enough. I could see roughly three or four floors from the front, and they all looked space-age. "Good luck Bruce," Nat called from the car. I thanked her for the lift and knocked on the pane of glass which I assumed was the front door. 

Howard came down the stairs and let me in, saying nothing. I walked through the open space to what seemed to be the living room. "Where's Tony?" I asked. Howard stared at me, but he still looked upset. "He is in his bedroom. Up the stairs and to the right. You won't be seeing me again Bruce. Don't contact me, and I won't contact you." With that, Howard buttoned up his suit and left the house.

I sighed and held Alfie close to me, taking it all in. Did Howard really just give us this house? I heard someone talking upstairs and remembered Tony. I made my way to Tony's bedroom and, sure enough, he was lying in the bed. It looked out on the sea with large glass panes along one side of the room. "Dad?" Tony croaked. I felt the tears well up and I placed Alfie on the bottom of the bed. "Bruce?" 

I smiled and lay beside Tony, unsure what SHIELD had done to him. "Yes, I'm here. So's Alfie. We're not going anywhere, don't you worry." I whispered to him. Instead of lying still, Tony sat up against the headboard of the bed and pulled me close for a hug. "God I've missed you," He said into my neck. I sighed heavily, taking in the moment. He was finally back, safe, in my arms. When he pulled away, I gasped. In the center of his chest was a glowing blue circle. "What is that?" I mumbled. Tony put a hand to m cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"It's an electromagnet. It stops the shrapnel from entering my heart. It's totally safe and doesn't hurt me at all. My Dad's the one who told me to rest, not the doctors." I put a hand to my mouth and didn't stop myself from crying once more. Tony muttered my name and kissed my forehead. I picked up Alfie from the bottom of the bed and placed him between Tony and myself. "Alfie has something to show you," I said. Tony raised an eyebrow at me but then looked shocked as Alfie burbled, "Da-da."

Tony held my to his chest, hugging me tightly again. Alfie giggled his adorable laugh and we all smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you Bruce. I was so alone." I snuggled close to him and held his hand in my own, kissing it softly. "I'm not leaving your side again." Tony sniggered and I gave him a puzzled look. "So I can't even use the bathroom in peace?" He winked at me and I shoved his arm lightly. "You're such an idiot." Tony grinned and said, "But you still love me." I rolled my eyes. "And I love you back," He whispered. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his chest, holding him tight.


	27. Posh Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is perfect in the Banner-Stark household. After all, a glowing blue circle in your chest would certainly be a talking point at a party.

A week later and life seemed to be getting back to some form of normality. Tony ha quit his job to work on his engineering and the house was starting to feel like home. We'd sold the flat quickly because of its prime location for the University. I walked downstairs into Tony's lab and put his coffee down on the workbench. "What are you building now?" I asked, sipping at my own drink.

Tony came away from his computer screens and picked up his mug. "I could explain it, but I'm not sure you'd understand." I rolled my eyes and didn't pester him further. "In that case, can you make sure you have a shower before this evening?" I asked. "And why would I need to do that?" He raised his eyebrows at me, confused. "Because your friends are coming over for a party and I want you to smell nice. Please remember to shower!" I said, leaving the lab. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

The doorbell rang and I let the last few people into the house. "I'm so glad you could make it!" I said to Pepper and Thor as they walked inside. "Is everyone else here already?" Said Pepper. I nodded and led them through to the living room. There they mingled with the others. Everyone had managed to come along, including Nat, Clint, bailey and Rhodes. Bucky had come along as well, bringing Steve, but there were no hard feelings between us anymore.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" I asked the huddle of people. Everyone muttered a yes and I handed out various alcoholic drinks. "So where's Tony?" Nat asked me as I sat down beside her. Alfie and Bailey were rolling around on the floor in front of us, playing with each other and their toys. "I honestly have no idea. He's probably in his lab downstairs." Nat nodded and paused for a minute. "Is he ok now?" She said. "I mean, I know he has this magnet thing, but has he changed in himself?" I shrugged and sighed.

"To be honest, we haven't seen much of each other since he got back. He's been downstairs in his lab 24/7 and I've been up here looking after Alfie." Nat put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it gently. "I'm sorry to hear that Bruce. You two are usually so close." I had no words so remained silent. "Bruce?" Pepper said. "Where's Tony?" I sighed and stood up, asking Nat if she wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Alfie. "Of course I will," she said. I walked over to Pepper and said I'd just go and get him, as he probably lost track of time.

I walked down the staircase and groaned when I saw Tony fiddling with more robots and computers. "What are you doing?" I said when I opened the glass door. He spun around, shocked, and then sighed heavily. "Oh I'm sorry Bruce! Is everyone here?" I nodded my head slowly and sat on his work stool, looking over his many gizmos and gadgets. He put down his tools and held my shoulders in his hands. "I'll have a quick shower and then I'll behave and talk to people. I promise." I remained silent and he crouched down to look me in the eye.

"What's wrong Bruce? Has something happened?" I shook my head. "Then what is it? Because you can't be so upset about me being late." I pushed his hands off of me. "Maybe I am upset about you being late. Maybe I'm allowed to miss you, and wonder how that can be possible when we live together. Tony! Don't you see? It's like you never came home to me; I hardly ever see you. You're always down here with your robots,leaving me to cope with Alfie. You don't even come to bed anymore." I felt my voice cracking as the bottled-up emotions started to flow out of my mouth.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and apologised. "I can't sleep anymore. Whenever I stop working or tinkering, it feels like I can't breath, like I'm trapped. I don't know what you want me to say, Bruce. I'm trying my best to get back to who I was but it's hard." I ran a hand through my curly black hair, deciding what to do. After a short while thinking, I hugged him. "I'm here to talk to, Tony. That's sort of my job as your fiance. Please come upstairs and relax?" He nodded in my arms and wiped his forehead. I took his hand in mine, and led him up to the party.

It was then that I remembered I had only told Clint and Nat about Tony's electromagnet. yet even they were speechless when they caught their eyes on the glowing blue circle easily seen through Tony's black shirt. "The glowing blue thing is an electromagnet. It stops the smaller shards of shrapnel from entering my heart, therefore preventing me from dying. Now you all know." Tony said bluntly. After an awkward silence, everyone went back to their conversations.


	28. I Don't Feel Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Tony move on from TAHITI? Can he work things out with Bruce? It's all such a mess that one memory seems to flow into another for the couple. They're meant to be planning their wedding, but Tony's sleepless nights are getting in the way.

Nat and Clint were the last to leave the party, hanging around to make sure Bailey was tired enough to sleep on the journey home. "It was nice seeing you two again," Clint said, shaking hands with Tony. We said goodbye and I put Alfie in his cot. When I came back downstairs, Tony was sat in silence on the sofa. I sat beside him and tucked some stray hairs behind his ear. 

"Is there nothing I can do to help you?" I muttered. Tony shook his head and lent against me. "I don't know anymore. I don't feel like me." I stroked his hair and kissed him on the cheek. "How about we spend the evening with each other?" I suggested. Tony sniggered for the first time that evening. "We're with each other now you idiot." I shoved his arm and smiled. "You know what I mean Tony. Alfie is tired out from playing with Bailey, so we won't be disturbed?" I had to bite my tongue to stop myself talking. I felt so nervous trying to be flirty, especially if Tony said no.

Instead of using a verbal reply, Tony sat up, pushed me over on the sofa, and connected his mouth with mine in a steamy lip-lock. As the tension built up, he moved his body against mine until the strain on our jeans was too much. He reluctantly pulled away from me, breathing heavily. "I can't describe how much I've wanted you this week," he mumbled. I felt my cheeks burn and I undid his trousers. It didn't take long before we were in full motion. As he moved back and forth, I could hear him moan in his kisses. For a while, I thought the luminous circle in his chest could be ignored. I thought we could go back to our little lives. I thought I had my Tony back.

_________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up, it took me a few minutes to remember what had happened an hour or two ago. Except I didn't remember having a blanket put over me. I scrabbled around for my glasses and looked at my watch. It was three o'clock in the morning. I put my clothes back on and wrapped the blanket tight around me, making my way downstairs to Tony's lab. He was wearing his jeans, but not his shirt, showing off his muscular chest. "What happened?" I asked, sitting down by the heater in the corner of his lab. He ignored me so I repeated my question. To my surprise his slammed down the spanner he was holding and swore at me.

"Can you not just leave me alone for five minutes Bruce? Just five minutes!" I felt my bottom lip tremble and the water works turned themselves on. "Sorry," I muttered, leaving the lab. I hurried up to the bedroom where Alfie was lying peacefully in his cot. How had things got so out of hand so quickly? One minute we were enjoying our new family, and the next Tony was a different man. "Daddy seems a bit stressed at the moment," I whispered to Alfie. I rubbed his belly and one of his chubby hands got hold of my thumb. "What do I do Alfie? What can I do to make Daddy happier?"

"You can accept my apology," Tony said from behind me. I stood up and looked at him. I was trying to be angry at him, but me looking like a blanket burrito wasn't helping. "Why did you go downstairs Tony?" He shook his head and sat down on the bed. "It was nothing to do with you, I promise. I don't know. I guess it reminded me of how things were and that I can't be like that anymore." He wiped his eyes, refusing to let himself cry. I sat beside him and threw part of the blanket over his shoulder. "Just cry Tony. Don't bottle everything up. Just let me in," I muttered.

Right then and there I had a flashback to Uni. Tony had come back from Steve's room nervous and anxious. I had held him in my arms for the next month so he could go to sleep. So he could heal. Just as I came back to reality, I noticed Tony had fallen asleep on my chest. It wasn't the most comfortable position for me to be in, but if it meant Tony was able to sleep, then I'd remain uncomfortable. Whatever it took to get him better.


	29. Birthday Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is starting to go back to normal and it's time for Bruce and Tony to make Alfie's first birthday party the best they can. Except they don't have a present yet. And they get distracted... Oops.

It took months of hand work before Tony felt like himself again. He kept having strange nightmares about a beach and a wormhole above New York. I don't think I slept properly for the first few weeks, making sure Tony was alright. Luckily Alfie's birthday was able to distract him.

"You alright?" He said suddenly, breaking me out of my daydream. I nodded my head and kissed him on the cheek. "Have you texted everyone to invite them over?" He put his phone in my face. "I'll take that as a yes then," I said, laughing. I was on my laptop, looking up baby toys. Tony put his head on my shoulder and hugged my middle. "Have you found the right toy for high highness yet?" I sighed and shook my head. He fiddled with my hair and kissed my cheek.

"What's up?" I asked him, taking one of his hands in my own. "I miss Alfie," he muttered. I held his hand to my face and pushed down the top of my laptop. "Sit down," I told him, pointing to the sofa. He did as he was told and I sat beside him. "You know Alfie will be back in a couple of days. The whole point of Nat and Clint looking after him was to give us a break." He nodded slowly. "I know but. I just feel slightly lost without him." I smiled at him, admiring his caring personality. He had become a great father to Alfie since his panic attacks had stopped.

"I know exactly what you mean, don't worry. Actually, there's something we need to discuss before he comes home." Tony raised an eyebrow at me. "We're still getting married so we need to decide who is going to take the other's surname." Tony rolled his head and put his head back against the sofa. "Do we have to? I'd much rather order some pizza." I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry but it's a legal document. I want to take your name anyway. Alfie has." Tony grinned like a child and hugged me.

"Oh yay! That's exciting. Are you still ok to wait till Christmas to make all of this official?" He asked. I lent towards his face, pausing for a moment, before kissing him slowly. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care," I whispered. I almost gasped as I saw the flicker of the old Tony in his eyes. "I can't wait to show you off to everyone as my husband," Tony mumbled, pushing me down on the sofa. "Because then they know we've done this," He removed my shirt and the belt from my trousers. A shiver started to run up and down my spine with the tension. "And they'll feel so awkward that it will be the most hilarious facial expression on the planet." He winked at me as he put his lips on mine in a perfectly tender kiss.

I felt his breath on my neck and his body against mine. "Tony," I moaned as he moved slowly against me. "We're meant to be shopping for Alfie." I thought he hadn't heard me because he began kissing my neck and chest. Then I felt him smile. "I know, but we can get back to that later, right?" He let out a small groan from deep in his throat and I pulled his head towards mine, kissing him hard. "Yes we most certainly can," I mumbled against his mouth. He laughed slightly. "Shut up and kiss me properly Brucy." I shuddered at the use of my nickname again. That was the first time since his accident he'd called me Brucy. 

Tony stopped for a moment and looked me in the eye. "Stop thinking," he said. "We don't have much time, remember?" I giggled. "We have two days!" Tony shrugged and removed his shirt, the rest of his clothes falling off swiftly. A breath escape from my mouth at his beautiful body. "Better get started then," he said, smirking.


	30. Alfie No.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Alfie Banner Stark's first birthday. Clint and Nat have brought Bailey over for a joint party and there are carrot sticks! Hurrah!

Nat and Clint came over early in the morning with Bailey on Alfie's birthday. "Hiya! We've brought some sandwiches." Nat shouted down into the house. "Come on in, I'm in the kitchen." Alfie was crawling around in the living room when Bailey joined him. We had decided to have a joint birthday party due to the boys having such a close gap between their birthdays. As Nat and Clint came into the kitchen, I heard the loud giggles filling the room. "Glad those two get along so well," I said, chopping up some carrot. Clint patted me on the back and stole one of my carrot sticks. "You gone all healthy Bruce? That's not like you at all." 

Nat rolled her eyes at her fiance and apologised to me. "Ignore him. He's just annoyed because I want to be healthy for Bailey like you want to be healthy for Alfie." We both stared at Clint and he put his hands up in surrender. "I'm going to go and find Tony. Maybe I'll get a beer." I laughed with Nat and Clint left the kitchen, going downstairs to Tony's lab.

"What have you got for Alfie then?" Nat asked me. I moved onto chopping cucumber into slices and hoped Tony would come up soon. He had been spending more and more time in his lab but wouldn't tell me why. "Tony wasn't much help; he got distracted." I tried to stop myself going red, but Nat saw. "Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh shut up," I said, pushing her arm. She laughed. "Come on, what did you get him?" She said.

"We got Alfie one of those bears that you can put a recorded message in. Every time he hugs it, the bear will say 'Daddy loves you and Papsy loves you'." I explained. Nat looked confused for a moment. "Daddy and Papsy?" She said slowly. I sighed and stopped chopping the cucumber. "Ok so we got a bit stuck for names, but Alfie can't call us both Dad, can he?" Nat nodded her head, agreeing with my point. Then a grin worked its way onto her face. 

""So which one of you is Papsy?" She teased. I moaned and heard Tony come upstairs with Clint. I held my breath, hoping Tony wouldn't talk to Alfie. I closed my eyes with embarrassment as he said "Doesn't Daddy's boy look so smart in his teeny little clothes?" Nat said nothing, but bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her laughter. I put the cucumber and carrot into bowls and went into the living room.

"I hate you," I whispered in Tony's ear. He looked confused but I gave him a look saying I'd explain later. Clint took a large present out of a bag and put it in front of Bailey. Alfie looked a bit too interested in the parcel, so I picked him up and bounced him on my lap. Bailey tried to open the present and needed a bit of help from Clint. Inside was a collection of soft animal toys. We all clapped at Bailey's little face grew bright with excitement. Tony picked up our present for Alfie and gave it to him, helping him open it. Alfie looked just as thrilled with his teddy bear as Bailey was with his toys. 

"Anyone for a carrot stick?" I said, laughing. Nat and Tony laughed but Clint didn't. We all looked over at him and giggled again; he had fallen asleep. "He's been waking up most evenings to feed Bailey, letting me sleep," Nat said. "If only Tony would do that," I mumbled. He looked slightly hurt, knowing that we took it in turns. "Shall I get us another drink?" I asked. Clint woke up suddenly and shouted, "Apples!" Nat put her head in her hands and I laughed with Tony.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Time for you to sleep tight and snuggle," I whispered to Alfie, stroking the side of his cheek with the tip of my finger. His eyes were heavy and he fell asleep quickly, holding tight to my little finger. I lent against the side of the cot, watching him breathe in and out. "Brucy?" I looked over my shoulder and Tony was creeping into the room, trying not to disturb Alfie. "Come and tell me to snuggle," he said, sliding his arms around my waist. He kissed at my neck and ear, but I pushed him away. "Not here, you'll wake Alfie!" He giggled and turned me around, smiling against my mouth. "Then follow me," he mumbled.


	31. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding is fast approaching but poor little Alfie is rather upset. Oh dear.

December 1st

 

"Tony, wake up! There's snow!" I shook him awake, excited at the prospect of a white winter. He groaned and pulled the duvet over his head. I rolled my eyes sarcastically at his laziness and got up, eager to see Alfie see snow for the first time. An hour or so later, Tony called my name and he came into the living room wearing a thick coat, hiking trousers and walking boots. "Come on then, let's go build Alfie's first snowman." I grinned and went to grab my camera, making sure to get my own winter coat. A few weeks before, we had brought Alfie a ginormous puffer onesie, hoping that it would snow. Unfortunately, he looked like a marshmallow when he wore it.

I caught up with Tony outside, holding Alfie in his arms. It was still snowing lightly and Alfie giggled every time a snowflake touched his precious chubby face. I took a bunch of photos over the course of the day, making sure to get all of Alfie's 'firsts' such as touching the snow, sitting in the snow, building a snowball for his mini snowman. All the while, Tony was the happiest he'd been since the accident. Just watching the two of them playing around made me so proud and still so worried. Tony had been approached by SHIELD to build some robots at a good price, but they also wanted to keep monitoring how he coped with his electromagnet. Some days it seemed like we would never get them off of our backs, that Tony's accident would always be at the forefront of our minds.

"Bruce! Take a photo quickly!" Tony shouted at me. I snapped out of my trance and gasped as Alfie stood himself up and teetered slowly toward me, his arms stretched out to greet me. "Well done Alfie!" I picked him up and spun him in the air, his laughter like gold dust. Holding him in my arms, I tickled his stomach until his face turned red. He tried to hold my finger but his puffy mittens were hard to control. "Aww bless him," Tony said, coming over to hug me. I snuggled into his shoulder as he squeezed my arm and gazed over Alfie. "I wish it could stay like this forever," he whispered. I sighed, knowing what he was talking about.

"Are you saying you don't want to get married then?" I asked. He pulled away from me in shock. "Of course I do, you idiot! I didn't realise how much planning it would take though." Alfie looked up at me, his big eyes staring in wonder. "All we have to do is invite the guests and actually go to our wedding. Is that really too much hassle?" Tony sighed and took Alfie from my arms, hugging him. "Not when I have you, it isn't." He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, making sure to memorize the moment. "Never forget that I love you," he paused. "Bruce Stark."

 

December 18th

 

I unzipped the suitcase and hung up mine and Tony's clothes in the wardrobe, making sure our suits were on the doors so as not to get creased. As the hotel didn't take babies, Pepper had agreed to look after Alfie for us until she came to the wedding the next day. "Bruce darling?" Tony shouted sarcastically from outside our room. "What?" I yelled back. "I can't get in you idiot; you have the key!" I laughed and opened the door for him, helping carry our other suitcase. "Did you get an extra pillow for me?" I asked. Aged before my time, I needed a pile of pillows to support my neck. Tony groaned and put a hand to his head.

"No, I'm so sorry, I forgot. I was getting these and then I forgot the room number and I had to get help and," I put a finger to his lips and he dropped the bags in his hands. He raised an eyebrow slowly and I saw a flash in his eyes. "No, none of that," I mumbled, wishing I'd let myself be reckless. I knew that I had to be sensible and make sure everything would run smoothly for tomorrow. I continued unpacking our stuff into side tables and drawers around the room when Tony came up behind me and held me tight. I felt his breath on my neck and a shiver ran down my spine. "Seriously Tony, we need to behave. Plus we aren't meant to see each other until tomorrow morning."

He grumbled his annoyance and waited until I begun packing books and socks away into a drawer before he started to kiss my neck and up to my ear. I brought my hand up to the side of his face and turned my head around to catch him in a lip-lock. His hands made their way up and down my body as he pressed me against the drawers, his lower half forced into mine. An age passed until I had to pull away and gasp for a breath. He rested his forehead on mine and grinned at me. "You haven't kissed me like that since we were at Uni," he mumbled. I shrugged and tried to act casual, knowing full well I looked like a cherry tomato.

"I aim to please." As soon as I spoke, Tony picked me up and walked to the bare wall beside the drawers, weaving his hands up my shirt. He was about to take it off for me when I stopped him. "Wouldn't you rather be making sure the flowers have arrived? Or that the seating is sorted for the reception?" Instead of looking sarcastic, he just stared at me. "It always amazes me how you can ruin such a beautiful moment with your organising." I giggled and moved a hair from his face. "Look around you Tony. We might be in a four star hotel, but it still looks like we're having a one-night stand."

He let me go and I stood on my own two feet, rather than two feet up the wall. "I don't think I could ever just have one night with you Brucy," he muttered. Then, just like the first night we'd spent together back in university, he stroked my cheek before kissing my tenderly. His kiss was even more perfect than normal; deep and passionate. "Stuff the flowers," I murmured between breaths. I felt him smile and he picked me up again, landing us both on the bed to our side. We both removed our clothing a piece at a time, sharing kisses.

Tony shuddered as he rubbed himself into me. I pulled at his back, kissing him rapidly when I could. Just as he began the proper movements causing us to gasp and moan, there was a loud knock at the door. Tony slowed down to a halt and we sorted ourselves out, dressing enough to be appropriate. I let Tony lie in the bed as I got up to answer whoever managed to make us feel so awkward and embarrassed.

"What?" I grumbled. When my eyes focused I realized Pepper was at the door, holding Alfie. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" Pepper handed Alfie over to me and apologised. "I tried my best, I really did. He just refused to eat. I tried absolutely everything. I even rang Nat to see if she could help. She said I should just bring him to you guys." I sighed and held the bridge of my nose. "Ok, thank you Pepper. See you tomorrow." I closed the door, not waiting for her to reply.

Tony sat up in the bed and took Alfie from my arms so I could climb into the bed and lie next to him. "Why weren't you eating, little man?" Tony said to Alfie. Our son looked scared for a small while, but looking between my face and then Tony's, he started to smile. I rolled my eyes and put my head back against the headboard. "He totally takes after you, Tony." He gave me a look and scrabbled around in the bathroom, Alfie rolling around in the duvet. 

He came back into the living room and placed a bundle of blankets in one of the drawers opposite the bed. "Pass me Alfie and I'll put him down," he said. I laughed and picked Alfie up, examining the drawer. It was stuffed with some very fluffy towels and looked nicer than his cot as home. I placed Alfie carefully in his mismatched bed and he snuggled against the warm towels. Tony held my hand in his and kissed Alfie on his forehead. We watched as our beautiful boy fell asleep.

"Well that's our evening ruined," Tony moaned. I tutted and went back to bed. "Would you rather Alfie remained unhappy and you get some special time with me, or have Alfie here and just have to wait for another day?" I said. Tony moaned again and shook his head. "Of course I want Alfie to be happy and be peaceful, but I also want tomorrow to start with a bang." I raised an eyebrow at him. "No pun intended, honest," he said quickly.

I laughed and pulled him over me for a long and deep kiss. When he'd run out of breath, he pulled away from me. "I really wish Alfie wasn't here. I don't want to wake him up but I want you so bad," Tony muttered, kissing my chest. I sighed, trying to decide what to do. "Tomorrow night we'll ask Nat and Clint to take Alfie; he's happy with them. Then we can stay up all night," I blushed furiously, trying to be flirty. Tony kissed me on the lips, and said goodnight.


	32. Wedding Bells and Rainbow Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's time for Bruce and Tony to get married <3

I woke up forgetting where exactly I was, until I rolled over and saw two suits hanging up behind Tony. "It's today," I mumbled. Tony groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Hello Mr Stark," he whispered. I laughed and got out of the bed, seeing if Alfie was still sleeping. "I'm not Mr Stark for a few hours yet." I heard him get out of bed and felt his arms around my middle. "Did Alfie sleep through?" He asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I want to leave him to sleep as long as possible so he doesn't have a tantrum later." Tony kissed me and then went into the bathroom to get ready for our wedding.

____________________________________________________________________________________

I stood anxiously outside a pair of ornate double doors with Clint and Bucky by my side. "Dude, you'll be fine," Clint said. I knew he was right but I still felt the most nervous I'd ever been. I wanted everything to go perfectly. I let out a sigh as the doors opened and "I Giorni" by Ludovico Einaudi started to play. I held in my tears as I saw Tony at the other end of the hall, our friends and family in-between. Alfie was in Tony's arms, wearing his own waistcoat and trousers. It wasn't my idea to make Alfie the ring bearer, but Tony had insisted.

I wasn't sure how to walk down the aisle, so I walked normally. I saw Nat and Bailey sat at the front, grinning at me. I smiled back but fixed my eyes on Tony. I got to my spot in no time and blushed as he kissed me. It was quick, making it obvious he wanted to get on with the ceremony. I didn't realise I could love someone so much more than I already did, but today was proof of that. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Robert Bruce Banner and Anthony Stark."

Tony reached out for my hand and squeezed it. I heard some of our audience murmur but I couldn't hear properly as all of my thoughts were on Tony.

"I give you this ring as a sign of my love, my undying respect and as a commitment to you for forever." Tony said, taking the silver band from a string around Alfie's neck, and slid it onto my finger. I could feel myself shaking but with the touch of his hands, I felt calm. I repeated the vows of my love for everyone to hear and then those blessed words were spoken.

"I now pronounce you partners for life. You may now seal your love with a kiss."

Clint took Alfie from Tony's arms and I gasped with the force of Tony's kiss. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. Either he really wanted me or I felt a tonne of love fall down from the heavens in that single moment. Maybe it was both. My arms wrapped tight around his neck as he held me close to his waist. Nat cheered and the rest of our guests followed suite. We eventually broke apart and smiled; we were now together forever.


	33. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That beautiful moment of a dance with only each other.

I made my way into Tony's arms as we began to sway around on the dance floor. Alfie was clapping his hands with Bailey. 

"And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow."

I laid my head on Tony's shoulder and the lights dimmed as our song started to play. 

"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now."

I closed my eyes and felt Tony's breath on my face. No-one could take him from me now. We danced with each other in our own tiny bubble until the song reached the chorus. Nat and Clint took each other's hand and made their way onto the dance floor. It was unusual for that to happen at a wedding, but Tony and I weren't the type of people who loved to be in the limelight all the time.

"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

The evening went far too quickly and Alfie giggled his heart out at all of the peek-a-boos and tickling sessions he had with our guests. Towards the end of the night, Bailey was fast asleep in Nat's arms, as was Alfie in mine. "Who knew that this time three years ago, you would be married and we'd have kids?" She said. I nodded my head. "You and Clint still going to get married next week? Just us as witnesses?" Nat sighed and stroked Bailey's sleeping face. "Yeah. We decided it would be best to avoid all the fuss." Tony walked over to us and apologised to Nat. "It's been a wonderful day, but I need to steal my husband from you." Nat grinned and said goodbye to us.

"Can you keep your voice down? Alfie's sleeping." I said. Tony laughed and raised an eyebrow at me. "He's still going home with Nat and Clint, remember." I nodded and Clint joined us in the corner of the room. "Baby service is here, me lords," he said mockingly. We all laughed and I thanked him. Tony put a hand around my waist and turned me round so I was pressed against the wall. I knew he was going to start kissing my neck but many o our guests were still in the room. I loved them all, but I didn't want them seeing into m private life. "Let me just say goodbye to everyone, then I'll be yours," I whispered. Tony bit his lip and let me go.


	34. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Bruce and Tony's journey <3

We stumbled through the door to our room and Tony kicked the door shut behind us. I was desperately peeling his suit off of him just as he was to me. "God I love you," Tony said against my neck, kissing me tenderly so I went weak at the knees. I couldn't form any words to say back to him, so instead took charge of the situation for once and pressed him against the wall. As I moved myself against him I could feel him getting harder. 

I undid his trousers in a hurry and pulled at his shoulders as we made our way to the bed. We got down to just our boxers when he bit his lip and looked up at me. "I'm not sure I like this dominant Bruce," Tony whispered. he was already breathless so must have bee doing something right. "Then fight me for it," I said. He striped us both down and I let out a soft moan as he became one with me. 

With every movement he made, I just loved him more and more. The smell of him, the touch of him. Everything was perfect and he was mine until death do us part. When were too tired to move any more, we fell back and gasped for breath. It must have been around three in the morning. "I wish I could do that for days on end," Tony said. I smirked and snuggled against his chest. I could hear his heart beating fast, like it was going to burst from his rib cage. "I'm not sure your heart could take it."

He sat over me and grinned, teasing me with his eyes. "I'm so glad I never have to share you, Brucy. That's what my heart wouldn't be able to take." I blushed and pulled his face down so I could kiss him. "How did I end with you again?" I said when I took a breath. Tony smiled and said, "If I remember rightly, I fell through a pane of glass and told you I was as gay as a fluffy unicorn." We giggled as we thought back to uni.

*****

Tony rolled over and looked up at me, his face deadly serious. "Because you're perfect. Your adorable, loving, and you'd do anything to make me happy. If I thought I was good enough for you I-" he paused and looked away from me.

I pulled at his arm. "Have I ever said you weren't good enough for me? If I didn't want you to be with me, I wouldn't have helped with your work. I wouldn't have held you whilst you slept." His bottom lip started to tremble. "But. You could meet someone else. You could have so much more than-" I held his head in my hands and kissed him passionately. Only when I ran out of breath did I pull away. "Don't ever say that again." Thoughts littered my mind of what to say next. Then it hit me: there was only one thing left to say.

"I love you."

He kissed me back, pulling me on top of him.

"I love you too."


End file.
